A Fight To The Death
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: 12 year old Alex Russo, her brothers and dad ends up moving to Panem. District 13 to be exact. President Snow ended up rebuilding District 13 in time for the 74th Hunger Games. What happens when Alex and 16 year old Katniss Everdeen become fast friends? What happens when Alex and Katniss end up IN The Hunger Games as Tributes for their Districts?
1. The Hunger Games

**Alex, Justin and Max are not wizards. There is no magic.**

**Chapter 1**

11 year old Alex Russo currently lives in Manhattan, New York. Alex has an older, 17 year old brother Justin, and a younger 9 year old brother, Max. Alex's father Jerry Russo has been very depressed lately, because his wife Theresa got killed in a robbery.

"ALEX! JUSTIN! MAX!" Jerry shouts. Alex gets up off her bed and runs downstairs and into the living room where Jerry is seated.

"Yes dad?" Alex questions walks over and sits down next to Jerry.

"Ya dad?" Justin and Max ask in sync.

"I was offered a deal..." Jerry starts as Justin and Max sits down on the couch as Jerry stands up, "a very good deal."

"What's the deal?" Justin asks.

"We get a house for free in a small town, and all the food that the house can hold for 3 months." Alex's, Max's and Justin's eyes widen in surprise. They have barely been making it by since Theresa's death and been struggling for food.

"When are we moving?" Alex asks smiling.

"Tonight."

"Can we go pack?" Max asks.

"Yup. Go ahead." The four of them heads upstairs and begins to pack their things.

~A&K~

In District 12, 16 year old Katniss Everdeen is currently hunting. In exactly a week, a girl and a guy, between the ages of 12 and 18, will be entered in The Hunger Games, a fight to the death. 24 kids will be in an arena, trapped. They will have to kill each other to survive.

Katniss hears the sound of the hovercraft fly over her, as she dives into the tall grass. She watches the craft fly over a small ways away from her and begins to land.

"What's going on?" Katniss whispers to herself.

Katniss gets up off the ground and begins to run in the direction of the craft, with her bow and arrows on her back.

As Katniss gets to the landing, she sees the fence that is the same as her fence for District 12. On the fence is a sign _District 13_.

Katniss' mouth drops open and looks at the craft to see a family of four climb off.

She sees a father, a son that looks older then her, another son that looks younger than her little sister Primrose, Prim for short, and a young girl around Prim's age.

The girl is wearing jeans, running shoes and t-shirt, just like the guys in the family.

"Have a good day Russo family." Katniss sees President Snow bow to the family.

"Thank you President Snow." The father smiles. President Snow walks back onto the craft and the craft immediately takes off.

"Can I go look around?" The girl asks.

"Go ahead, remember, our house is right there." The father points at the new house, all by itself at the end of the road.

"Ok. Bye." The girl waves at her brothers and dad as they walk away to the house.

The girl looks left and right, making sure no one is watching her. The girl runs to the fence and climbs through, now touching the wire.

Katniss, ducks down when the girl looks her way.

"Hey." Katniss jumps and looks up to see the girl going onto her knees next to her, "come on." The girl crawls away, staying out of sight.

Katniss follows the girl as the go deeper and deeper into the forest.

~K&A~

Soon enough, the two of them are sitting on a log not far from District 13.

"What's your name?" Katniss asks the girl.

"Alex Russo. What's yours?" Alex asks.

"Katniss Everdeen." Katniss smiles at Alex, "how old are you?"

"Eleven. I'm turning twelve tomorrow." Katniss frowns looking sadly at the young girl, "what about you?"

"Sixteen." Alex nods looking down at Katniss' bow and arrow, "are you new?"

Alex nods.

"I'm from Manhattan, New York. My dad, Jerry, my older brother Justin, and younger brother Max, and I just moved here to Panem. That Snow dude and dad made a deal. Snow gave us enough food to last for 3 months and not have to pay for anything. When mom died 2 months ago, dad became depressed. We were struggling to live, so dad and Snow made a deal that neither can refuse."

Katniss smiles weakly at Alex and pulls the younger girl into a hug.

"My dad died 5 years ago in a mining explosion. My mom is depressed like your dad is." Katniss hears Alex sniffle.

"I'm sorry about your dad." Alex whispers wrapping her arms around Katniss' waist.

"I'm sorry about your mom." Katniss looks down at the little girl in her arms as she rubs her back, "have you heard about The Hunger Games?"

"No. What is it?"

"Each district sends one boy and one girl, between the ages of twelve and eighteen. Only one will come out alive. It's a fight to the death." Alex pulls away slowly shocked.

"W... what?" Katniss puts her hands on both sides of Alex's face as Alex panics.

"Calm down Alex." Katniss whispers, "Nothing will happen to you. You are new so there is a good chance you won't be chosen or your brother Justin."

"I... I'm not scared about me and Justin. I'm scared about you." Tears begin to fill Alex's eyes as she throws herself at Katniss. Katniss catches her as they fall off the log and onto the grass.

"I will be fine Alex." Katniss smiles weakly, "besides, I know how to hunt and I'm smart."

"You are like an older sister to me Katniss." Alex whispers rolling off of the older girl, laying down beside her, "I don't know how to hunt or anything. I steal things though..."

Katniss giggles, rolling onto her side, stroking Alex's black hair.

Alex has long black hair, which she wears in a ponytail; tan skin; and brown eyes. She is a lot small then Katniss and the top of her head, reaches Katniss' shoulder.

Katniss has long black hair, which she wears in a braid; olive skin; and gray eyes.

"I can teach you how to use a bow and arrow." Alex nods and rests her head on Katniss' shoulder, "you are like my younger sister Prim. She's twelve and has a cat, buttercup." Alex looks at Katniss with a smile.

"That's why you like me!" Alex sticks her tongue out teasingly.

Katniss chuckles and watches Alex jump to her feet and picks up the bow and an arrow out of the bag full of arrows.

"Can you teach me now?" Katniss gets up and helps Alex hold it right, before helping her get into the correct position.

For the rest of the time they have together, Katniss taught Alex how to use the bow and arrow.

**And that is the opening. Hope you like it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day is Tuesday. On Friday is the reaping and yesterday was the day Alex and Katniss met and became fast friends.

"Who's your friend?" Katniss' little sister Prim asks.

"She is turning twelve today and she is smaller then you." Katniss smiles as she and Prim walks hand in hand to the fence. They quickly look around before slipping through and heading into the woods.

In the woods, Katniss and Prim sits down on the log that Katniss and Alex claimed.

"Where is she?" Prim asks.

"She's..." Katniss starts before getting cut off.

"KATNISS!" Katniss looks up in time to see Alex tackle her.

"Hi to you too." Katniss laughs as the two of them gets up.

Alex looks at Prim and smiles.

"You must be Prim. Katniss talks about you all the time." Prim blushes.

"You are the one that Katniss never stops talking about. She never says your name in case someone overhears." Alex nods.

"I haven't told my brothers or dad what happened yesterday." Katniss sits down on the log and Alex sits down next to her, "Oh, here."

Alex opens the bag she brought and hands Katniss bread, carrots, and other foods that she was able to sneak out.

She hands Katniss the food so she can see.

"How where you able to get this?" Prim asks shocked.

"Well, the Snow dude gave it to us. He's providing us with 3 months of food." Alex explains.

"Did Justin, Max and your dad see?" Katniss asks putting all the food in the bag.

"Nope. Max went to the park with Justin and dad went to the library." Alex smirks, "he is sending us to school so I can annoy people." Katniss rolls her eyes.

"Oh, I got you something for your 12th birthday today." Katniss digs into her coat pocket and hands Alex a Mockingjay pin. Prim has the exact same one since the lady gave Katniss two.

Alex's mouth drops open running her fingers over it.

"Where did you get this?" Alex whispers.

"You know the rabbits we hunted yesterday?" Alex nods, "I was in the market selling them, and the lady gave me two pins, both Mockingjays. I gave you one and one to Prim." Alex wraps her arms around Katniss and Katniss hugs her back. Katniss pulls Prim into the hug as Prim sighs.

"I'll bring Max and Justin tomorrow to meet you. I will not bring dad until I know he will not say anything." Alex pulls out of the hug, as Katniss puts the pin on Alex's coat. Prim's is already on her's, so neither will be lost.

"Ok. So what do you want to do today?" Katniss agrees.

The three of them hears a stick snap and turns around quickly.

"Come on." Katniss whispers grabbing her bow and arrows, before grabbing Prim's and Alex's hands. The three of them runs out of the clearing and hides behind a thick tree.

Alex takes Katniss' bow and arrow and gets into position.

Before she could fire, Alex sees Max and Justin walk into the clear.

"What the heck are you doing out here?" Alex asks stepping out from the tree still holding the bow and arrow.

"We can ask you the same thing." Justin looks at Alex.

"It's calming here." Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"Why do you have a bow and arrow?"

"None of your business Justin." Alex snaps.

"I'm your older brother. It is my business."

"You haven't been like a brother to me since mom died. You care more about Max and dad that you forget all about me!" Alex glares.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!" Justin shouts grabbing Alex's arms.

"Oww! Justin! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Alex screams the last bit, trying to get out of his grip. Katniss and Prim runs out from behind the tree and begins to pull Alex away.

Once Alex is out of Justin's reach, she begins to cry and Katniss pulls her into a hug.

Prim takes the bow and arrow out of Alex's hand, as Alex clenches Katniss' coat in her hands.

Katniss narrows her eyes at Justin, making him back away.

"Who are you?" Max asks, stepping in. He knew Alex's view of things and out of everyone in the family Max knew what happened yesterday with Katniss and Alex. Plus, he was the one who helped Alex get the food for Katniss.

"Katniss Everdeen. That's my little sister Prim." Katniss answers, "You must be Max." Max nods, "and you are Justin." Katniss looks at Justin.

"How do you know our names?" Justin narrows his eyes.

"Your sister and I are friends, Justin. She and I look at each other like siblings."

"Katniss?" Katniss turns around in time to see her best friend Gale, set through the tall grass and into the clearing, "who are all these people?" Gale Hawthorne asks.

"Gale, this is Alex Russo." Katniss introduces softly making Alex look at Gale for a moment before hiding in Katniss' arms, "those two guys are Alex's brothers Justin and Max. Max is the youngest and Justin is the oldest."

"Hey, I'm Gale Hawthorne. Catnip's best friend." Gale forces a smile, "ready to hunt Catnip?"

"Sure. Can you take Prim home first?" Gale nods with a forced smile before picking Prim up and carries her back to their home in District 12.

"Alex, time to go home. I'm sure dad will love to punish you." Justin glares at Alex.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Justin. I don't trust you anymore. You blew that. Just leave me alone." Alex narrows her eyes letting tears fall. She keeps her arms around Katniss, not leaving the one people that loves her.

"When you get home, you are in shit Alexandra." Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"I guess if I'm chosen for The Hunger Games, you won't care if I get killed." Alex turns away and picks up the bow and arrows that Prim put down. She takes Katniss' hand and they disappear in into the tall grass and trees.

~K&A~

Alex walks into her house after Katniss and Gale teaching her how to make a bow and arrow out of branches. They even taught her how to make spears and what plants she can eat and can't eat.

"Where the hell were you Alexandra?" Alex looks up to see Jerry standing in front of her pissed off.

"Like you care dad." Alex mutters and walks up to her room... well tried. Jerry grabs Alex's arm and slams her into the wall.

"Don't make me ask again. Where were you?"

"You just asked again dad." Jerry slams Alex into the wall again, making her wince.

"Don't get smart with me." Jerry growls.

"Back off dad. You don't care about me. All you care about is Max and Justin." Alex tries to shove Jerry, but he is too strong, besides she's only 12 and Jerry is 52.

Jerry slams Alex again, before storming away. Alex slides down the wall, crying softly.

After 10 minutes, Alex gets up and runs out of the house. She runs to the fence, and slips through before running into the forest.

She jumps over fallen trees, dodges trees and fallen branches, until she gets to the clearing. She picks up the spears and the bow and arrows, which she was taught to make, before running to the fence of District 12. She puts the weapons into the tall grass and slips through the fence.

Alex wipes her tears and begins to walk around the town to the distant houses that Katniss told Alex that she lives in.

Alex walks to the one that Katniss described as 'a rundown shack'.

"Katniss." Alex calls in a whisper.

Alex waits 30 seconds before repeating.

After 2 minutes, the door opens. Even in the dark, Alex can see Katniss' braid.

"Katniss." Alex whispers.

"Alex?" Alex hears Katniss' whisper.

"Ya." Katniss wipes her eyes and walks over to Alex.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need you." Alex whimpers. Katniss pulls Alex's into a hug and buries her face in her hair.

"What happened?"

"Dad hurt me." Katniss pulls away shocked and pulls Alex into the house. Katniss closes the door and lights up the lamp.

"Where did he hurt you?" Katniss asks now that she can see Alex's red teary eyes, and tear streaks on her cheeks.

"H... he slammed me into the wall." Alex sobs. Katniss sits down on the chair and opens her arms. Alex collapses into Katniss' arms and wraps her arms around her neck.

Katniss sits Alex on her lap, rocking her back and forth silently. Suddenly she begins to sing softly.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

Alex slowly begins to calm.__

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Katniss kisses Alex's hair as Alex wipes her tears.__

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Katniss wipes the tears Alex missed as Alex closes her eyes.__

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Katniss feels Alex go limp in her arms. Alex is asleep.

Katniss picks Alex up and carries her to her bed.

She removes Alex's shoes, soaked socks and coat. Katniss lays the items on the floor and crawls into her bed. She covers the two of them with the blanket and Alex cuddles up to Katniss. Katniss hugs her close and the two of them sleeps without worries.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Wednesday morning, Prim awakes in her mother's bed and looks at Katniss' bed. She sees Alex asleep in Katniss' arms and smiles.

She heard Alex calling to Katniss during the night and woke her sister up. Prim gets up off the bed and sees Buttercup curled in a ball at her feet.

"Morning Buttercup." Prim kisses her cat's head before getting changed. Today is a school day.

~K&A~

Katniss' and Prim' mother opens her eyes in time to see Prim head out to school. She rolls onto her side to see a young girl around Prim's age asleep in her 16 year old daughter's arms.

"You ok Alex?" she hears Katniss whisper.

"Ya." 'Alex' whispers.

"Where does it hurt?"

"My back."

"Roll over." Alex rolls over so her back is facing Katniss. Katniss lifts up Alex's shirt to see Alex's back all bruised and dry blood, "you are going to go have a bath. I will use herbs that will help." Katniss moves parts of Alex's hair away from her face and kisses her cheek.

"Ok." Katniss and Alex look over at the other bed to see Katniss' mom looking at them.

"Who is this Katniss?" She asks.

"This is Alex mom."

"I haven't seen her before. She can't be from here."

"She's new." She shakes her head.

"We don't get new people her Katniss. Which district is she from?"

"It's none of your business mom." Katniss gets up and helps Alex up. The two girls' heads into the bathroom and Katniss immediately begins to help Alex.

~A&K~

Friday arrives, and Alex is wearing a dress and standing with the other 12 year olds, while Justin stands with the 17 year olds and Max and Jerry watches in shock with the parents and younger kids that at younger than 12.

"Happy 74th Hunger Games. May the odds ever be in your favour." President Coin smiles. President Coin is the president of District 13, and ONLY 13. President Snow, well, he's the president of District 12 and 13, BOTH. Coin has eyes that are the colour of slush you wish would melt away. She has grey hair that falls in an unbroken sheet to her shoulders. Just by the way she spoke; Alex knows she would have no problem breaking rules, and that she is hunger for power. Snow is also the president of the other districts... the power that Coin wants.

"Now," Coin continues, "let's see who is going to represent District 13 in The Hunger Games." Coin looks at all the girls and guys between the ages of 12 and 18, "Guys first."

Coin walks to the bowl, which holds the names of guys.

Alex watches nervously as Coin pulls out a sheet of paper with the name of the person on it.

"The boy who is representing District 13 is..." Coin opens it, "Justin Russo!"

Alex's head snaps over to where she saw Justin, in shock. Justin walks passed Alex's group with four guards surrounding him. Justin walks up the stairs and stands on the right side of Coin, dressed in dress pants and a grey shirt.

"Now, time for the girls." Coin walks over to the bowl, which holds the names of girls.

Coin pulls one out and walks back over to the mic.

"The girl who is representing District 13 is..." Coin opens it, "Alexandra Russo!"

Alex's mouth drops open as fear fills her brown eyes. Alex begins to hyperventilate.

"Come on up here Alexandra."

Alex walks out of her group and watches as the same four guards surround her. They lead her to the stairs that the girls climb. She walks up the stairs and sees fear in Justin's eyes... for her.

"Here are our tributes!"

Alex watches as everyone raises 3 fingers with their left hand, in respect.

"And that concludes the ceremony." Coin pulls them through the door behind them and takes them somewhere Alex does not know.

~K&A~

Katniss sits on the train, taking them to the Capitol city.

All of a sudden, the door opens and Katniss turns behind her to see a lady. In her shock, Alex Russo, and her brother Justin.

Alex looks over and her eyes widen.

"Katniss!" Alex covers her mouth in fear.

"Alex!" Katniss gets to her feet and rushes over to her. She pulls Alex into a hug and Alex hugs her back tightly.

"You two know each other?" The lady asks.

"Who are you?" Katniss asks.

"Alma Coin. I'm the president of District 13. How do you know Alex?" Coin asks.

"Are you ok Alex?" Katniss asks ignoring Coin.

"Ya." Alex whispers looking up at her, "you got picked?"

"No. Prim did. I took her place."

"How's Prim?"

"She's ok." Katniss notices that Alex is in her dress with the Mockingjay pin on as well. Alex looks at Katniss' blue dress and sees the same pin as her's.

"Good. She gave you her Mockingjay pin?" Katniss nods and kisses Alex's forehead.

"I'll protect you." Katniss whispers too low for Justin and Coin to hear.

"Thank you." Alex whispers wrapping her arms around Katniss' neck and stands on her tippy toes. Katniss lifts her up and Alex wraps her legs around her waist.

"I love you Alex." Katniss kisses Alex's cheek.

"I love you too Katniss." Alex kisses Katniss' cheek in return.

"Will you two tell me how you know each other?" Coin freaks.

"Pretend the training center is a game." Katniss tells Alex. She puts Alex on the ground and kneels down so she is her height, "just like when you are getting taught by me and Gale." Katniss whispers holding Alex's hands in her's.

"Ok." Alex smiles.

"Good. You will see me in there; we will not be able to talk. In the arena, we will." Alex nods.

"TELL ME HOW YOU KNOW EACH OTHER!" Coin screams at them making Alex jump and dive into Katniss' arms.

"We're best friends Coin. Know if you excuse me, I have to calm Alex down." Katniss shoots Coin a glare and carries Alex out of the compartment.

~A&K~

2 days later, Alex is in the training center climbing the rope. Justin is already at the top sitting there waiting for her.

Alex climbs up quickly before walking over to Justin with her arms out of the side of her to keep her balance.

"GIVE ME MY KNIFE!" Alex hears a shout. Alex goes on her knees and looks down to see a guy punch another guy in the face.

Alex lies on her stomach and Justin joins her.

"I'm sorry." Justin whispers to Alex. The two of them watch the show below them.

"I'm sorry too." Justin grabs Alex's left hand and kisses her cheek.

"I'm glad you and Katniss are so close. I know for a fact she will protect you will her life." Alex feels tears fill her eyes.

"You've been in boy scouts Justin. You went camping. I know you know how to survive. Just think of this as a camping trip." Justin chuckles and stands up. Alex stands up and the two of them jumps down after the fight was broken.

Alex looks up to see a girl around her age holding a knife in her hands. Alex chuckles and gives the girl a thumb up before going to train with Justin... daggers.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Finally the day of the interviews arrive. Cinna, Katniss' stylist walks into the room that Alex is sitting in, in a silk blue dress.

"Hello Alex." Alex looks up confused.

"Uh... hi?" Alex answers slowly.

"My name is Cinna. I am Katniss' stylist. And I am yours as well."

"You're assigned to District 12?"

"Yes I am. But since District 13 is new, so I got assigned to District 13 as well."

"Oh..." Alex looks at her lap confused.

Alex's hair is completely straight with light brown highlights.

"So tell me about yourself Alex." Cinna smiles and pulls out his make-up container. He begins to add blush and lip gloss on the young 12 year old.

"I'm 12 years old. District 13. Moved from Manhattan, New York. My mom died 2 months ago and my dad is depressed." Alex answers sadly.

"Katniss told me that she and you are basically siblings." Cinna smiles.

"Ya." Alex smiles.

"She told me on how you two meet in the forest that is between yours and her's district."

"You don't care?"

"Nope. And I will keep that a secret."

"Thank you." Cinna smiles and kisses Alex's cheek.

"You are very welcome. Here." Cinna slips a pair of blue flats on Alex's feet knowing she will have a hard time wearing high heels.

As Cinna walks Alex down a hallway, he holds her hand.

"Hey Alex." Alex looks up and smiles at Justin, who is standing behind Katniss and the guy from her district.

"Hey." Alex greets softly.

"I will see you later Alex." Cinna kisses Alex's cheek, shakes Justin's hand, shakes the guy's hand and kisses Katniss' cheek.

"Alex, this is Peeta Mellark." Katniss introduces Alex and Peeta, "Peeta, this is Alex Russo."

"Hello Alex." Peeta takes Alex's hand in his and kisses it.

"Hello Peeta." Alex nods. Katniss pulls Alex into a hug and kisses her cheek.

"I will pass on a message through Cinna to you ok?" Katniss whispers to Alex.

"Ok." Alex forces a smile.

They all hear cheers and Caesar Flickerman, the interviewer, begins to talk.

~A&K~

Alex's turn arrives.

"And finally District 13, the sister of Justin Russo... Alex Russo!" Alex walks onto the stage nervously and takes Caesar's outstretched hand.

"So Alex..." Caesar starts after they sit down, "how old are you?"

"I am 12 years old." Alex answers lacing her hands together on her lap.

"How did you react when your brother was chosen?"

"I was shocked and scared."

"What about when your name was called?"

"Terrified."

"So we hear that you are new to District 13. Where do you come from?"

"Manhattan, New York."

"Do you know about The Hunger Games?"

"No. I have no idea what it is. All I know it's a fight to the death. That's it."

Caesar looks at Alex shocked, same with the audience.

"We were told that you know..." Alex shakes her head.

"My father, brothers and I had no idea. If we knew, we wouldn't have moved here."

"Did your father and little brother visit you?" Alex's eyes grow wide.

"They were allowed to visit? We left as soon as we walked through the doors..." Caesar's mouth drops open.

"Do you know who is your president of your district?"

"I think she said her name is Coin..." Alex answers unsure.

"Yes it is. She is second best to Snow." Alex nods tightening her grip on her hands, "so how is your father taking this?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't see him."

"How do you feel about fighting against your brother?"

"I'm scared and deeply upset. I mean, he's my brother and I have to fight to live. Either I will have to kill my own brother or someone else will. I honestly, do not see the point in the Hunger Games. People are dying and families are being broken up."

"And that is all we have for tonight. See you all later." The camera shuts off and Caesar turns to Alex, clearly not happy. With her, that is unreadable.

"Listen sweetie," Caesar starts, taking Alex's hands in his, "I know you are upset and scared that you have to fight against your brother. But I know you are strong for this. If your brother dies, do not seek revenge. That will leave you open and WILL kill you. I saw the way you and Katniss Everdeen were like in the hallway. The others did not see. But team up with her. I know for a fact she is strong. Work with her and you will survive." Alex nods and gives Caesar a small smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie. I believe in you."

Alex smiles and walks off silently thinking about what will happen if it came down to her and Katniss. Will they really kill each other?

~K&A~

Alex is curled up against Justin's side as Coin and Justin's and Alex's mentor, Boggs, who is also Coin's guard.

"So this is what the gamemakers rated everyone." Caesar informs the audience on the TV. Each person is rated on the training that they went through for the last week. Tomorrow The Hunger Games begins...

Alex and Justin both watch the TV in surprise.

The little girl, Alex discovers her name is Rue, from District 11 and got rated a 7.

Finally District 12 comes on TV.

"Next is Peeta Mellark." Caesar announces as Peeta's picture comes on screen, "got rated a... 8."

"Also from District 12, Katniss Everdeen... the girl on fire." Caesar flips the page, "got rated a... 11."

Alex's mouth drops open in shock.

"Finally District 13." Caesar flips the page, "Justin Russo. Got rated a... 10."

Justin hugs Alex tightly with a smile.

"YES!" Coin and Boggs claps Justin on the back.

"Alex Russo..." Alex's head snaps to the screen and everyone goes silent, "got rated a... 11."

"Congratulations Alex!" Coin claps her hands together and gives Alex a hug.

"Great work Alex!" Boggs smiles and kisses Alex's cheek.

"You did amazing Alex." Justin smiles happily and hugs his little sister.

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Alex is standing on the platform that is a fair distance away from the weapons and bags on the ground in the centre of the arena.

Alex takes a deep breath watching as the clock hits 10.

9...

Cinna made sure that Alex's Mockingjay pin from Katniss is on her coat but out of view.

8...

Alex looks to her right where Katniss is standing.

7...

'Run into the forest.' Katniss mouths.

6...

Alex nods.

5...

'I will get a bag.'

4...

Alex nods again and turns to Justin, who is on her left.

3...

'I love you.' Justin mouths.

2...

'I love you too.' Alex mouths.

1...

Before Alex could blink, everyone runs for the items. Alex stands there for a second before running into the forest on her left.

Alex runs into the forest and stops when a spear stabs into the ground. She turns around and dives to her right as a guy throws another one at her.

A girl behind the guy with the spears throws a knife and sticks into the guy's back. The girl throws another knife but it misses Alex by a centimetre, because she moved to the right.

"CLOVE!" The girl 'Clove' turns around and Katniss hits her with the bag she has in her hands. Clove falls to the ground, dropping the knives.

Katniss runs to Alex and grabs her arm. Katniss drags Alex into the forest and down a hill.

Katniss puts the bag on Alex's back before taking her hand in her's. They cut through the tall grass until they are crossed the river. They arrive to the thickest part of the forest, and Katniss climbs the tree first before Alex climbs up. Katniss grabs Alex's hand and lifts her up the rest of the way.

"Let's see what we have in our bag." Katniss gives Alex a smile and straddles the think branch, with her back to the tree. Alex takes off the bag and hands it to Katniss. Katniss opens it to find a metal bottle, rope, compass and a knife, that can cut through a tree branch.

She puts everything but the rope back in. Katniss wraps the rope around the tree and ties the bag to it.

"Come here." Katniss whispers. Alex moves so her back is to Katniss and feels her ties the rope around them.

Katniss wraps her arms around Alex's waist holding her close to her.

"I will protect you Lex." Katniss whispers.

"I know you will Kat." Alex grips the front of Katniss' coat with her left hand and hides her face in her neck. Katniss lifts her legs onto the branch, stretching herself out.

Just then there is the sound of 10 cannons goes off.

The two girls look up to see that District 3, girl, District 4, boy, District 5, boy, District 6, girl and boy, District 7, girl and boy, District 8 boy, District 9 boy and District 10 girl were killed.

When Alex saw the District 9 boy's picture come up Alex frowns.

"That's the guy that tried to kill me. Clove killed him." Alex whispers to Katniss.

"I know. That's why I ran to get you." Katniss whispers hugging Alex tighter to her.

Both girls see a fire to their left, and shake their heads. Katniss covers Alex's ears knowing what is about to come.

Not even a second later there is an ear piercing scream.

A cannon goes off and Alex and Katniss look up at the sky to see that the girl at the fire is from District 8.

They hear voices below them and both of them look down to see Cato, Glimmer, Clove, a District 4 girl, a District 3 guy, Peeta and Justin.

Alex covers her mouth to keep from gasping and calling attention on them. Katniss directs Alex to hide her face in her neck, knowing Alex is scared, sad, and mad; and just wanting the game to be over already.

"What about we just kill that District 12 guy and District 13 guy?" Clove asks Cato as they stop walking.

"We will later. Right now they are the only ones that know where Katniss and Alex are." Cato answers before they begin walking again.

Katniss closes her eyes wishing that the odds WILL work in her's and Alex's favours.

They can only hope.

**I know this chapter is shorter than the other 4, but I want to leave this door open. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! "****LittleRedDevilKat" has an amazing Hunger Games/Wizards of Waverly Place crossover called "Wizards of district 13" can you go and read it, and review? It's amazing and different from mine. The best part... WE'RE BOTH FROM CANADA!**

**~Im a Skyscraper**

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Alex feels Katniss moving behind her. She immediately wipes her eyes and looks up at the girl who is now her older sister.

"Morning Ally." Katniss smiles and kisses Alex's forehead.

"Morning Kat." Alex whispers yawning.

"Time to get on the move." Katniss unties the rope and puts the bag on Alex's lap. Alex opens it and Katniss stuffs it into the bag.

Once the bag is zipped up, Alex puts it on her back and moves enough so Katniss can swing her legs. Katniss climbs down the tree and Alex quickly follows.

As they get to the ground, Katniss grabs Alex's hand and begins to walk, but only to end up getting pulled into a stop.

"Look at this." Alex whispers walks to the tree trunk. She picks up something and turns to show it to Katniss.

"It's one of Clove's knives." Katniss whispers taking it out of Alex's hand gently.

"I don't want to use it, so you can have it." Alex tells her. Katniss smiles and laces their right and left hands together. Katniss puts the knife in the waistband of her pants and the two girls begin to walk.

~K&A~

At District 13, Jerry and Max Russo watch the Hunger Games in shock.

"So how do Alex and the District 12 girl know each other?" Jerry turns to Max angrily.

"They hit it off fast on the train?" Max questions clearly hiding the real reason.

"Max..."

"I honestly do not know. I would be more pissed at Snow for not telling us about the games." Max watches Jerry closely and sees that Jerry looks down hiding something, "you knew... didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"Then why did we move here?"

"Because I am trying to save us Max. Alex got her name in once. Justin got his name in six times. His chances were greater than Alex's."

"What do you mean?"

"When you're twelve your name goes in once. When you're thirteen it's twice. Fourteen three times, fifteen four times, sixteen five times. Seventeen is six and eighteen is seven. If you trade your name to be put in a few more times for each food item that you need and want, for food, you have higher chances."

"Aren't you worried about Alex and Justin?"

"Of course I am Max. I know Justin will last a long time. But now that I see that Alex and that Katniss girl are friends and Katniss will protect Alex, I know she will be safe."

"Why did you hurt Alex that night? The night that Alex ran away and stayed, who knows where."

"I was mad that she came in at 9pm. I was mad that she looks so much like your mother. Your mother died 2 months ago Max. Alex has the same eye colour and hair colour as your mom. You have your mom's eyes, and Justin has mine. You and Justin have my hair. But Alex is the splitting image of her."

Max nods sadly.

"So you hurt her?"

"Not on purpose. I was scared that she could have been hurt or killed."

"Oh..."

And just like that. No questions were asked.

~A&K~

Back at the arena, Katniss lifts Alex onto the branch she is on. The two of them have already eaten and it is already dark. Katniss ties them to the tree and hugs Alex close to her as the temperature drops.

"It's so cold." Alex whispers trying to move closer to the warmth of Katniss' body.

"I know." Katniss whispers putting her legs on top of Alex's.

The next morning Katniss hears a crackle. She opens her eyes immediately and looks around in shock. Everything is on fire.

"Alex, get up." Katniss shakes Alex in a hurry and begins to untie them.

"Wh..." Alex opens her eyes and sees the fire, "oh shit!" Alex quickly climbs down the tree and Katniss follows. Once they are both on the ground, Katniss takes Alex's hand and they being to run back the way they came.

Katniss is a fast runner, but to Alex it is like a fast jog.

The two gets caught off guard as a tree collapses in front of them.

"KATNISS!" Alex shouts turning around in time to see a fireball flying at them. Alex pushes Katniss to the ground. Before Alex to get down all together, the fireball hits Alex's arm.

"ALEX!" Katniss gets Alex onto the ground and sees all of her right mid-arm is burnt, bleeding and on fire. Katniss outs the fire out and sees another fireball flying at them. Katniss picks Alex up and begins to run.

Katniss reaches the river as Alex cries in pain.

Katniss slips into the river as one final fireball flies at them.

Katniss scoops up some water in her hand and runs it over the burn. She pulls out the metal water bottle and fills it with water.

Just then, they hear voice. The two girls look up and see the group that Justin and Peeta are in.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Glimmer calls to the rest of the alliance happily.

Katniss helps Alex up and they run into the forest that is not burning.

"Get on my back." Katniss tells Alex. Alex does what she is told without thinking and Katniss quickly climbs a nearby tree.

Katniss looks down, holding Alex close to her after moving her so she is in front of her.

"I'll go kill them." Cato smirks and begins to climb the tree. Katniss bites back a cry of fear but sighs in relief as Cato grabs an unsteady branch, and falls to the ground.

"Let me do it." Glimmer aims her bow and arrow at Katniss and fires. Katniss moves Alex to the left, dodging. Glimmer fires one more... miss.

"Give me that." Cato aims and misses. Clove throws a knife, miss. The knife sticks into the tree.

"What about we just wait them out?" Peeta steps in. Katniss shoots a glare at Peeta and another at Justin.

"Ya. They will have to come down sometime. They have to get food." Justin steps in, looking up at Alex to see her teary face and sadness in her eyes.

"Fine." Cato pushes the group out of his way, "go build a fire. Clove, Marvel and I will go get food." Clove, Marvel, who is from District 1, and Cato walks away.

Once everyone is gone, Katniss sighs and looks at Alex.

"How are you doing?" Katniss asks Alex gently. Alex sniffles and looks at Katniss.

"It hurts." Katniss hugs Alex tightly to her making sure she is not touching Alex's right arm.

~K&A~

At the Capitol, Boggs and Coin watches the TV screen closely to see that Alex is indeed hurt.

"Let's get to work." Coin whispers to Boggs. Boggs nods knowing EXACTLY what Coin means. Coin wants to help Alex. The two of them begins to talk to the other sponsors and many of them agreed to help get Alex some medication for her burn.

~A&K~

During the night, Katniss hears beeping. She looks at Alex to see her crying silently in pain.

"I'm going to see what the beeping is." Katniss whispers to Alex. Alex moves to she is sitting up and there is room for Katniss to get up. Katniss climbs up the tree a little ways to see the ball on a hook, which means the sponsors are helping people. Katniss opens the ball and pulls out a container with Alex's name on it and directions.

Katniss climbs back down and sits down behind Alex.

"It's for you." Katniss tells her, kissing her cheek. Katniss puts her legs on Alex's and gets her to lean back against her again.

Katniss opens the container after reading the directions. She puts some of the gooey stuff on her fingers and begins to rub it on Alex's burn.

She hears Alex whimper and a small, quiet sob come from her mouth. Katniss puts more on her fingers and makes sure she gets all of the burn and bloody, infected area.

Once she is done, there is still some gooey stuff in the container. She closes the container and puts it in the bag.

"Are you ok?" Katniss whispers as Alex curls into a ball and buries her face in Katniss' neck.

"Ya. It just hurts." Alex whispers.

"I know it does. But by morning it will be better." Katniss promises.

"Good." Alex closes her eyes and falls asleep in Katniss' arms... her safety spot.

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SMARTIE! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU!**

**Chapter 7**

Morning arrives, and Katniss is the first to awake... like normal. She immediately looks at Alex's arm to see that it's indeed healed. Katniss sighs in relief knowing that Alex is ok.

Just then she hears a sound like someone is trying to get your attention. Katniss looks to where the sound came from and sees Rue.

Rue points at something above her, and when Katniss looks up, she sees a wasp nest.

She looks back at Rue. Rue makes a signal, telling her to cut it down with her knife.

Katniss nods and wakes Alex up.

"Stay here until I tell you. Ok?" Katniss whispers.

"Ok." Alex nods and quickly puts the rope in the bag as Katniss climbs with the knife in hand.

Alex hears the knife come into contact with the tree branch. She watches Katniss nervously as Katniss cuts the branch down with the wasp nest.

Alex closes her eyes and remembers from the training center that it is really called a tracker jacker nest. When a tracker jacker stings you, the easiest symptom you get is hallucinations. The worst... death.

Alex's eyes snap open and look up at Katniss in time to see her get stung. Katniss cuts the branch once more and it crashes to the ground. The nest bursts open and begins to attack the group below them.

As the group begins to fled, Katniss climbs down then Alex climbs down. As Alex gets her feet on the ground, she watches scared as Katniss walks over to the District 4 girl and grabs the bow and arrows.

"KATNISS! ALEX!" Alex's head snaps to the right and sees Peeta and Justin run over to them.

"GO! RUN!" Justin shouts at Alex. Alex feels Katniss grabs her hand and they begin to run.

~K&A~

It has been 3 days since the tracker jacker nest thing. Alex and Rue has been taking care of the knocked out Katniss and Alex has been the one hunting and killed the guy from District 10 because he almost killed Rue.

There are only 12 people left.

Alex, Katniss, Rue, Peeta, Justin, a District 5 girl by the name of Foxface, Marvel, Thresh who is Rue's partner from District 11, Clove, Cato, Glimmer and a District 3 guy.

Rue is currently sitting with Alex as they watch Katniss carefully.

"Here's a lizard leg." Alex hands Rue a lizard leg that she caught, killed and cooked.

"Thank you." Rue smiles. Alex killed 4 lizards, and cooked them. Rue and Alex each get a full lizard and an apple.

As the two 12 year olds eat, they hear Katniss groan.

"Oh no." In a blink of an eye, Rue runs and hides behind a nearby tree.

"She won't hurt you Rue." Alex reassures as Katniss sits up.

"Who's Rue?" Katniss asks looking at Alex.

"She helped me take care of you for the last 3 days." Alex explains, "She's my age and from District 11."

Katniss smiles as Alex hands her cooked lizards.

"Come out Rue." Alex calls to Rue. Rue walks out from behind the tree scared, "she won't hurt you."

Rue nods, trusting Alex. Over the last 3 days, Alex and Rue became fast friends and protect each other.

~A&K~

"So what happened over the last 3 days that I have been out?" Katniss asks after they finished eating.

"Alex killed the guy from District 10. He tried to kill me but Alex shot him with an arrow." Rue smiles.

Katniss looks at Alex really impressed.

"What?" Alex looks at Katniss, "I will not let anyone kill either of you. You two are family." Katniss smiles and hugs Alex tightly with Rue.

"Did anyone else...?" Katniss trails off.

"Just the one from District 4 that you took the bow and arrows from." Alex answers.

"Where are they?"

"Across the river." Rue answers

"They have all their food in a pyramid." Alex tells Katniss with a smirk, "Rue and I have made up a plan and have it already. We just wanted to wait for you to wake and are full strength before we start."

"What's your plan?" Katniss smiles.

"Well, Alex made a bow and arrows for herself and a spear for me. But I light the fires to distract them while you and Alex sabotage the food." Rue informs her.

"They buried mines so one wrong step, you're dead." Alex whispers.

"How do you both know all this?" Katniss looks at Alex suspiciously.

"I have been spying on them while Rue guarded you. Then at night she slept while I guarded. Then I sleep that night while she guarded." Alex answers.

"So you two have been on alert."

"Yes." Alex and Rue answers as one.

"I'm proud of you two." Rue gives Katniss a hug before standing. Alex kisses Katniss' cheek before grabbing her homemade bow and arrows.

"Let's go." Katniss stands up and grabs her bow and arrows and the three of them heads out.

~K&A~

Katniss and Alex stand side by side waiting for Rue to start the fires.

"Hey look!" Clove smirks pointing at the first fire, of 4.

They watch as Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Peeta, Marvel and Justin head out leaving the District 3 guy to stand guard.

"Just as I thought." Alex whispers. The two of them gets ready to fire when Foxface runs in, jumping over the mines carefully before stealing strawberries.

Alex fires her arrow first, hitting the apples. Katniss fires next, breaking the bag of apples open. They watch the apples bounce down setting off the mines. Thankfully, Alex and Katniss are far enough away, or they would have been blasted.

As the two of them runs, Alex hears a faint crack of the District 3 guy's neck breaking. A cannon goes off, telling them the guy is officially dead.

~A&K~

Katniss does the call that the three of them agreed on to be their signal that everything is ok.

Katniss does it twice, but Rue doesn't answer back.

"Come on." Alex jogs in the direction of the fires. The first one is lit.

They arrive to the second... lit.

Third... lit.

Alex and Katniss runs full speed to the fourth to find it isn't lit.

"RUE!" Alex and Katniss call together.

"ALEX! KATNISS!" They hear Rue scream.

They run in the direction that they heard Rue's scream and see Rue in a net. Katniss runs over to help as Alex gets into her ready position, knowing that someone could have heard them.

"ALEX!" Rue screams. Alex turns and sees Marvel's spear coming at her. Alex fires her arrow and feels the spear cut her neck as it flies passed.

Alex turns around to see the spear sticking in the ground. Katniss ended up tackling Rue to the ground. The spear is where they once were.

Alex looks at Marvel to see that her arrow hit him in the forehead.

"Are you two ok?" Alex asks turning about to Rue and Katniss.

"Ya." Rue nods.

"Are you?" Katniss asks nodding.

"It's just a cut." Katniss stands up, pulling Rue up with her. Katniss checks Alex's neck to see it's like a cat scratch.

"Good." Katniss gets Rue to jump on her back, knowing she is scared and gone into shock.

Alex and Katniss walks deeper into the forest and they quickly gets some berries that they know are not poisonous.

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

******Oh, and take a vote on my poll please!**

**Chapter 8**

Alex watches the sky as Katniss and Rue slept. She watches as the picture of the District 3 guy and Marvel's picture comes up then fades away. Those two guys died today.

That means Foxface is somewhere out there along with Thresh, Justin, Peeta, Clove, Cato and Glimmer. 10 people are left out of 26.

Alex wraps her arms around herself feeling the temperature drop. Rue is cuddled up to Katniss fast asleep.

Alex hears a twig snap and out of reflex, grabs her bow and arrows. She aims it in the area that she hears the movement.

"You're still up." Alex hears Thresh's voice.

"Are you going to kill us?" Alex asks not putting down her weapon.

"No. I just wanted to see how Rue is."

"She's ok. Marvel tried to kill her, but Katniss tackled her and moved out of the way. I shot him with me arrow. 2 days ago, the District 10 guy tried to kill her, but I killed him." Thresh nods and walks over. He puts his sword down and sits down on the ground are Alex's feet. She puts her weapon down, watching Thresh carefully, "how did you know where we were?"

"I have been watching you guys all day. Good job on destroying their food." Thresh smirks at Alex. Alex chuckles and smiles happily.

"Why thank you. Rue and I planned it, but Katniss has such great aim, we knew we would need her help."

"Ya. I have a question for you..."

"Ok."

"Do you think I can join your alliance? I will protect you, Katniss and Rue." Alex smiles and nods.

"Of course. Rue told me on how you look at her like a little sister. I know you will protect her in a blink of an eye. So how old are you?"

"18." Thresh answers, "Marvel was 17, Glimmer is 17, Clove is 15, Cato is 18, Peeta is 16, Rue is 12, Foxface is 15, Katniss is 16, Justin, your brother is 17 and you are 12."

Alex's eyes widen is surprise.

"Why are you so silent when we were at the training center?"

"I was playing under dog. Like Rue, Katniss, Peeta, Justin, Foxface and you were." Alex nods knowing exactly what he means.

"It's a smart move." Thresh nods.

"Yes it is. Did you know President Snow is 76?" Alex's mouth drops open.

"He is. How do you know?"

"I know a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that Justin and Peeta are in hiding, and are in an alliance."

"They're not with Cato, Clove or Glimmer?"

"Nope. Cato stabbed Peeta in the leg and Justin took him to safety. Though, now that I think about it, Snow captured them to draw you and Katniss for the final bloodbath later at the end of the games..." Alex gasps shocked.

"What?"

"Ya. They play dirty I know. Just like in the previous games, the boy and girl from each district that are still alive, have to find each other and team up. That's what they are doing as of tomorrow."

"So that's why you were following us?"

"No. I honestly will save Rue at any cost."

"So you're her guardian angel." Thresh chuckles and nods.

"I guess so. You sleep. I'll guard." Alex nods and curls up next to Katniss. And just like that, Thresh gained Alex's trust. He stayed true to his word and guarded them. He didn't even take their weapons or hurt them.

~K&A~

The next morning, just like Thresh said the gamekeepers changed the rules. Alex filled Katniss in on what happened and what Thresh told her, and Katniss believed them. They all didn't bother to try and find Peeta and Justin, because they know that they are captured. Thresh told them that Foxface is secretly following them so they made a decoy campsite. Alex laid out the poisonous nightlock berries that Rue found.

"I'm going to hunt some lizards." Alex tells them.

"Ok. We are going to get more berries." Katniss, Thresh and Rue heads off to the right while Alex went to the left.

Alex hides in the tall grass and lies down. She watches as Foxface takes some of the nightlock berries and eats them.

That next second a cannon is heard as Foxface falls to the ground... dead.

Alex gets up, but ducks seeing Cato, Glimmer and Clove run over.

"Either this is that District 12, 13 and 11 girls' camp or the District 11 guy's camp." Glimmer informs them. Clove rolls her eyes and stabs Glimmer with a knife.

"No kidding idiot." Clove snaps. Another cannon is heard.

"Let's go this way." Cato grabs Clove's arm and heads the way Alex is hidden. Alex slowly moves trying not to call attention to herself to the right.

Alex moves too far to the right and falls down the hill, crashing into the river below.

"What was that?" Alex hears Cato.

Alex tries to hurry out of the river, but the current is too strong. Alex coughs and spits out the water from her mouth.

She feels someone grab her arm and pulls her out of the water. Alex blinks quickly and sees Thresh.

"Shh." Thresh whispers and points up. Alex looks and sees Cato and Clove looking at the river.

Thresh picks Alex up and heads into the cave that he was hiding in before.

There is Rue and Katniss huddled at the fire.

"Got her." Thresh whispers putting Alex in Katniss' lap. Katniss hugs Alex close to her letting tears fall.

"When I saw you fall, I... I..." Katniss sobs. Rue wipes her tears and crawls onto Thresh's lap.

"I'm ok now Kat." Alex whispers wrapping her arms around Katniss' neck. Katniss strokes Alex's soaked hair, holding Alex so close to her that you would think it would hurt Alex.

Katniss buries her face into Alex's shoulder, just crying her heart out. Thresh lets a few tears fall, knowing how Katniss is feeling. If he lost Rue, or close to it, he would be in the same position as Katniss.

Rue let's her tears fall knowing Alex is safe and sound now.

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

2 days later, that has been no change in the tribute deaths. Peeta and Justin are still captured, while Clove and Cato is still trying to hunt Rue, Thresh, Katniss and Alex down.

From Alex's close to death experience in the river, almost drowned, yet could have been killed by Clove and Cato, Alex has gotten really sick.

Alex hasn't been eating or drinking because she would just bring it back up... she tried eating a day ago, but brought it back up.

Katniss made sure Alex is by the fire to keep warm, while in Thresh's sleeping bag that he gave Alex.

That night, while Thresh and Rue slept, Katniss is wide awake, next to the sleeping Alex.

"I'll make sure you are ok Alex." Katniss whispers stroking Alex's ice cold cheek, yet warm forehead.

Alex coughs harshly and when she pulls her hand away, Katniss sees blood.

Katniss goes into a panic moment and quickly pulls out Alex's water in the water bottle. She opens it and wakes Alex up.

"Wh...?" Alex rubs her eyes.

"I need you to drink this." Katniss puts the bottle at Alex's mouth while using her left hand to tilt Alex's head up. Alex drinks some of the water and when she doesn't want anymore, Alex weakly pushes Katniss' hand away.

Katniss closes the bottle and hands Alex a strawberry. Alex weakly eats it and rolls onto her side so her head is in Katniss' lap.

"Am I dying, Kat?" Alex asks Katniss tiredly.

"I'm not letting you." Katniss whispers stroking Alex's sweaty hair from her face.

"But am I?"

"No. Don't say that Lex. You have Justin, Max and your dad to live for. They need you."

"At the end of this, it will only be Max and dad."

"But you will be home safe and sound. I will make sure of it."

Katniss begins to sing softly a song that she heard, but don't know where.

_Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your eye, eyes open_

Alex stares up at Katniss as she strokes her hair, kissing her forehead every once in a while.

_The tricky thing is  
Yesterday we were just children  
Playing soldiers, just pretending  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

_In backyards,  
Winning battles with the wooden swords  
But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
Where everybody stands up,  
And keeps score  
Keep your eyes open_

Katniss rubs Alex's stomach soothing her.

_Everybody's waiting  
For you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching  
To see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your eye, eyes open  
Keep your eye, eyes open  
Keep your eye, eyes open_

_So here you are,  
Two steps ahead and staying on guard,  
Every lesson forms a new scar  
They never thought you'd make it this far_

Katniss kisses Alex's forehead as Alex closes her eyes slowly.

_But turn around  
Now they've surrounded you  
It's a showdown  
And nobody comes to save you now_

_But you got something they don't  
Yeah, you got something they don't  
You just gotta keep your eyes open_

Alex reopens her eyes and laces her right hand with Katniss' on her stomach.

_Everybody's waiting  
For you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching  
To see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your eye, eyes open  
Keep your eye, eyes open  
Keep your eye, eyes_

_Keep your feet ready  
Heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your aim locked  
The night grows dark  
Keep your eyes open_

Katniss runs her left hand over Alex's forehead discovering Alex's fever is getting worse.  
_  
Keep your eye, eyes open  
Keep your eye, eyes open  
Keep your eye, eyes open  
Keep your eye, eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting  
For you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching  
To see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your eye, eyes open_

_Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eye, eyes open  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eye, eyes open_

Alex quickly falls back asleep, surprisingly keeping the water and strawberry down.

Katniss hears the familiar beeping that gave her the medication for Alex's burn. Katniss lifts Alex's head off her lap and gets up. She walks out of the cave and notices; on the left is the EXACT same ball that helped Alex before. She opens the ball and pulls out a container with Alex's name and directions.

Katniss walks into the cave and takes her spot again.

_Medication for Alex's fever. Don't worry, she's not dying. Just really sick. ~Coin_

Katniss opens the container and sees medication that quickly breaks fevers, pills to help with coughs and colds, and they are fast reacting.

"Alex, wake up." Katniss shakes Alex awake making Alex groan.

"Kat..." Alex groans yawning.

"Take this." Katniss opens the liquid medicine and holds it to Alex's mouth. Alex takes the medicine and takes the pills that Katniss hands her.

Katniss puts the medicine in her bag and holds Alex to her. She falls asleep happy, knowing that Alex is perfectly fine.

~K&A~

That morning, Alex is feeling much better. Her fever is broken and her cough is almost gone. She is able to eat and drink perfectly fine.

As Thresh, Rue, Katniss and Alex leave the cave, they are shocked beyond belief. There is Clove.

Clove has a smirk on her face and a knife ready.

"My final knife. I have to make it perfect." Clove turns the knife in her hand.

Before anyone can breathe, Thresh runs at Clove with a rock in his hand. He smashes the rock into Clove's head, knocking her to the ground.

He beats Clove's head in until Rue, Alex and Katniss pulls him off.

"Let's go." Katniss makes Alex get onto her back and Thresh gets Rue onto his. The two of them runs away from Clove's dead body and crosses the river.

A cannon goes off, telling them that Clove is fully dead.

Katniss hears Alex sniffle along with Rue. Both 12 year old girls still can't handle death, or killing someone.

_I don't think anyone can handle killing someone or see someone die in front of them. Well besides Cato, Clove and Glimmer._ Katniss thinks.

They arrive to the edge of Cornucopia, but turns around so they can see who is there, yet they can't be seen.

Katniss puts Alex on the ground and makes her climb the tree, with Katniss directly behind her.

Thresh does the same with Rue and they climb up the tree next to Katniss and Alex.

Katniss straddles the tree branch and wraps her arms around Alex's waist.

"Are you feeling ok?" Katniss whispers to Alex, as Alex hides her face in Katniss' neck.

"Ya. Just scared about what is to come." Alex answers in a whisper.

"Whatever does come, I will protect you. I will not let anything happen to you."

"I love you Katniss."

"I love you too Alex. Go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." And Alex does just that.

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**LittleRedDevilKat-** Haha. That is good. I'm glad someone else loves Eyes Open by Taylor Swift, besides me. :D Plus it fit well in the chapter. I have two other WOWP/THG crossovers on the go. If you like I can send you a chapter or two to see what you think. :) And thank you for the lovely review!

**hopelessromanticgurl- **I'm glad you loved the chapter Sparky! I have written to the tail end of Mockingjay. It's coming to a close, but I have two other ones on the back burner ready. Well, one of them is on the move while the other one was supposed to be story 2. But I flipped it over because I'm weird. But you already knew that one. For the one on the move I will send you two chapters to see if you would like to read that story when I post it. :D Thank you for the review!

**Just a heads up. I am treating all of you to a treat because I have my exams tomorrow and Friday. Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

"Who is all left?" Rue asks the next morning.

"Cato, Peeta, Justin, Katniss, Alex, me and you." Thresh answers.

"7." Rue concludes.

"Yes." Rue and Thresh looks over at the tree next to them to see Katniss is asleep and Alex is awake.

"What are we going to do? Where are Peeta and Justin?"

"There." Thresh points at the Cornucopia, "my guess is Cato is guarding it."

"Oh..." Rue looks at Alex silently wishing there is a way for everyone by Cato could win.

"**Change of plans everyone. There is bags for each person from each district with hints that will give them answers on how to win the Hunger Games."** The head gamemaker, Seneca Crane, announces.

Katniss opens her eyes in surprise.

"Let's go." Katniss jumps out of the tree and catches Alex when she follows suit. Thresh and Rue joins them on the ground and they all have their weapons ready for Cato. Thresh and Katniss lets Rue and Alex stay between them... protected.

As they enter the open and get near the bags, with their district number on them.

There are:

One 2, two 11's, two 12's and two 13's.

They even have their names on them. Thresh and Rue grabs theirs, Katniss grabs her's and Alex grabs her's.

From the corner of Alex's eye she sees Peeta and Justin tied up to 2 trees with mines around them.

"PEETA! JUSTIN!" Alex shouts. She drops her bag and runs to help them but gets knocked over by Cato. Cato has a knife in his hand.

Before Alex could blink, Katniss shoots an arrow at Cato. Cato uses the last bit of his energy and stabs Alex's side.

A cannon is heard.

"KATNISS!" Alex screams. Katniss immediately runs to her side and puts pressure on Alex's stab wound. Thankfully, the knife wound isn't deep.

"Shh, shh, shh." Katniss 'shh'es, "It is not deep Alex. You're not going to die."

Tears fall from Alex's brown eyes as Rue and Thresh rushes over. Rue picks up Katniss' and Alex's bags and carries them over.

"I'll get Justin and Peeta." Thresh tells them as Katniss picks Alex up.

"Be careful. There are mines all over there." Katniss warns. Thresh nods and carefully approach the trees. He unties Peeta first, and waits for Peeta is over near Katniss, Rue and Alex.

The sky turns black and barking is heard in a distance.

Thresh quickly unties Justin and the two of them runs over forgetting around the mines. The mines go off but barely miss the two guys.

"Rue, get on top!" Katniss shouts at Rue. Rue quickly climbs up with the bags. Peeta climbs up next, then Justin. Justin pulls Alex up when Katniss passed her up. Thresh looks at sees four dog things running quickly to him and Katniss. Thresh grabs Katniss by the waist and throws her up. Justin and Peeta pull Katniss up the rest of the way.

"THRESH!" Rue, Alex, and Katniss screams as the dogs attack their ally.

A cannon goes off and the three girls begin to cry. Rue crawls to Katniss and collapses in her arms.

Alex furiously wipes her tears and opens her bag with her name. Inside is a knife. And pulls it out and glares at it. Rue opens her's, a knife. Katniss opens her's, the same.

"No." Alex shakes her head. Katniss pulls Alex to her and the three girls sit together.

"Kill me." Justin tells them, "I don't care. Alex is NOT going to die. Kill me."

"We are not going to kill anyone Justin." Katniss answers, "We are not killers. Alex isn't going to die. Peeta, you are not going to die. Rue, you are not either."

"You're not going to die either Katniss." Alex and Rue tells her together.

"They might as well give up. They should just crown us all winners." Rue forces a smile.

Katniss, Peeta and Justin laughs gently as Katniss takes off her coat, then shirt. She puts her coat back on and uses her shirt to add pressure to Alex's wound.

The barking of the dogs carries on, and Katniss grabs her bow and arrows. She fires one at a dog, it dies. Katniss fires two others and the three dogs die on the spot. Katniss grabs her final arrow and kills the final dog.

Katniss tosses her bow away, leaving her with her final weapon, the knife.

The three girls toss their knives away, leaving all five of them without a weapon.

"**Ok. Enough! You all win."** Crane says, **"Please congratulate our five winners of the 74****th**** annual Hunger Games! From District 11, Rue. From District 12, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. From District 13, Justin and Alex Russo!"**

The five of them looks up and sees the hovercraft that will remove them from the arena.

~K&A~

2 months later, Alex and Katniss are sitting in the woods between their two districts. Alex ended up getting stitches for her neck and side. But the wounds were not too deep.

Alex is sitting between Katniss' legs with her head on her shoulder. Katniss' arms are around Alex's waist while singing softly.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and past tonight_

Alex turns her head so she is facing Katniss.

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Katniss and Alex have been using phones to call Rue, Peeta and each other. Katniss and Justin are even friends.

Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Katniss rocks them side to side.

_Oooh, ooh  
Oooh, ooh  
Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh  
Oooh, ooh  
Oooh, ooh  
Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh_

Alex closes her eyes at the same time Katniss does.  
_  
Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Oooh  
Oooh  
Oooh  
Oooh  
Oooh  
Oooh  
Oooh  
Oooh  
Oooh  
Oooh  
Oooh  
Oooh

Everything is safe and sound...

For now...

**And that is the end of The Hunger Games. I will be writing Catching Fire, but ONLY with the winners for each District. I will not have the rebelling... maybe. **

**But my idea that I have is, what if all the Districts join together to kill Snow and their presidents for each District? Then the Capitols end up fighting with Snow. Only those who like the Hunger Games.**

**Though I of course, will keep Cinna alive. I LOVE him in the books and movie, just like Rue.**

**Anyway please review.**


	11. Catching Fire

**Here is the beginning of Catching Fire. I will only be doing in the arena for that though.**

**LittleRedDevilKat**- Haha, Taylor Swift is amazing. And it's so cool you love the songs as much as I do. :D Do you have exams going on too? Or are you done them?

**Current favourite song at the moment is Wide Awake by Katy Perry. It is amazing! :D**

**Chapter 1**

It has been 3 months since the 74th Hunger Games. Alex is currently sitting at her desk in school. All guys in her grade 7 classes have been hitting on her trying to get her out on a date with them. Alex turns them down.

Alex writes the answer of her last question in math just as the bell rings.

Alex jumps up and grabs her homework that she has to do for the weekend.

"Thank god it is Friday." Alex whispers to herself as she runs out the door.

Alex runs to her house, drops her stuff off and grabs her bow and arrows that Jerry bought her as a gift for winning. Justin got a knife.

Alex runs to the fence and looks to make sure no one is coming. Alex slips through the fence and runs into the forest.

As she arrives to the clearing, Alex sees Katniss, Gale and Peeta.

"Looks who got off school finally." Katniss teases. Alex puts her stuff down and tackles Katniss with a hug. It has been 4 days since they last saw each other.

"Today I found out what those dog things are from 3 months ago." Alex informs them as Katniss pulls Alex onto her lap.

"What are they?" Peeta asks.

"They are called muttations. I was talking to a few people today and they said they are normal for the end of the games. They only come out of the final night for the end of the games. The next day, if it's down to two one survives."

"How's Justin?" Gale asks.

"He's been having nightmares a lot. I can't blame him. I'm having them too." Peeta gently takes Alex's left hand in his, and they both feel sparks.

Katniss sees this and inwardly smirks. Over the three months, Katniss discovered she has a crush on Justin, Alex's 17 year old brother.

"Hey Alex?" Katniss breaks the 16 and 12 year olds look at each other.

"Ya?" Alex asks.

"Is Justin's 18th birthday tomorrow?"

"Yup. Max's 10th birthday is next month."

"That's cool. What about you bring them tomorrow?"

"Ok. I will do that."

"Hey Alex." Gale starts, "every 25 years, there is a Hunger Games that calls back all victors over that 24 years before." Alex looks at Gale worried.

"And how many people in my district survived?" Alex asks carefully.

"That's the thing. Before you came and Snow rebuilt District 13, there were 2. One is from the annual 51st Hunger Games then the 61st. After that, District 13 was destroyed. Or so we all thought."

"Oh..." Katniss feels Alex starting to panic in her arms. She shoots a glare at Gale before she and Peeta begins to calm Alex down.

"Alex, listen to me." Katniss puts her hands of both sides of the 12 year old girl's face and gets her to look at her, "there was a girl and guy who won before you and Justin. This year for the 75th Hunger Games, the normal was is they will pick a guy and girl who already won. Yes there is a 50/50 chance you may be picked, but I will be picked because Peeta, Haymitch and I are the only ones that have even won in ALL the Hunger Games. As for Peeta and Haymitch, one of them will be going in with me. I WILL protect you just like 3 months ago. I will NEVER let you go. I will let myself die if it means I will save you." Alex let tears fall and just hides her face in Katniss' neck. Katniss puts her left hand in Alex's hair holding her in that position. Katniss wraps her right arm around Alex rocking her side to side.

Peeta stands up and grabs Gale by the arm.

"You are an asshole you know that?" Peeta glares.

"What? I was just giving her a heads up." Gale answers calmly.

"It doesn't matter. She's only twelve!" Peeta pushes Gale slightly and ducks when Gale's fist comes flying at him.

"I hate it that Katniss always comes out here JUST to SEE that bitch!" Peeta's fist comes into contact with Gale's mouth. Katniss quickly gets up and keeps Alex behind her.

"STOP!" Katniss screams at them. Peeta and Gale stops, "Gale, go home. Peeta..." Peeta looks at her, "you comfort Alex for a little bit. I will take Gale home and will be right back."

Peeta nods and wraps his right arm around Alex gently.

Peeta likes Alex more than a friend. Katniss knows he does as well. 2 months ago, Alex told Katniss about how she feels about Peeta, but thinks she is too young to feel that way. Katniss ended up telling Peeta that Alex feels the same about him, but is afraid. Katniss told Alex that Peeta likes her back.

Peeta knows this is Katniss' way on telling him to hurry up and confess to Alex, that he likes her.

As Katniss and Gale leaves, Peeta and Alex sit down on the log. Alex wipes her tears away looking at the grass.

Peeta takes a deep breath.

"I have something to tell you Alex." Peeta looks at Alex. When he spoke, Alex looked up at him.

"Ok." Alex whispers.

"May I show you?" Alex nods. Peeta leans forward slowly, giving Alex enough time to move away. When she doesn't, Peeta lets his lips fall on Alex's. Alex closes her eyes and slowly kisses him back.

~K&A~

"_I like you Katniss. More than a friend." _

"_I don't like you that way Gale. I'm sorry."_

Katniss walks into the clearing once again and sees Alex and Peeta kissing.

The two of them pulls away and Katniss watches as Alex smiles softly.

"I like you a lot more than a friend Alex. If you let me, I would like to be your boyfriend." Peeta tells Alex gently.

"I like you too Peeta. But, I though you and Katniss are 'star-crossed lovers'?" Alex confesses. Peeta chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"Well, in the Games, we are. But in the real world, we're not. The 'star-crossed lovers', were just to get sponsors." Alex nods. She rests her head on Peeta's shoulder as Peeta wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." Peeta smiles happily and kisses Alex's cheek.

"Don't worry about your age Alex. You will be turning 13 just a little bit before the 75th annual Hunger Games. And besides, Katniss and I just turned 16. We will be 17 a month before you are 13."

The new couple hears a branch snap and looks up to see Katniss laughing.

"Took you two long enough to get together." Katniss smiles walking over. She sits down and lifts Alex onto her lap so she can stretch out.

Alex rests her head on Katniss' shoulder and rests her legs on her older sister's.

Peeta rolls his eyes chuckling.

"You like Alex's brother Justin." Peeta sticks his tongue out at the other 16 year old. Katniss blushes as Alex giggles.

"Would you like me and Peeta to play matchmaker with you and Justin?" Alex raises her eyebrow smiling, "besides, then I will have a reason to call you my future sister-in-law."

"Does Justin even like me that way?" Alex sighs, rolling her eyes.

"He keeps bugging me about seeing you again. He's just never home when I come out. Girls are hitting on him, and I have a reason to bitch at them." Alex smirks getting an evil glint in her eyes, "He never bugs me about girls that he likes. Yet, NOW he is bugging me about you, so he likes you A LOT." Katniss smiles knowing Alex never lies to her.

"Good. I like him too. I never like guys, yet, there is Justin."

"Katniss Everdeen-Russo. Katniss Russo. Which one do you like?" Katniss laughs, rolling her eyes.

"Personally, Katniss Everdeen-Russo." Peeta smiles playing along.

"Good. I like that way too." Alex claps her hands together, "now let's plan their wedding."

Alex gets up and takes Peeta's hand in her's.

"You can't be serious!" Katniss gasps shocked. Alex turns and looks at her 'future sister-in-law'.

"Oh I am completely serious." Alex sticks her tongue out and takes off into the forest with Katniss chasing her. Peeta laughs and lies down on the log.

_Man, today is amazing. Finally got the girl of my dreams, Alex Russo. Yet, Alex and I playing matchmaker with Katniss and Justin. Nothing can destroy this day._ Peeta thinks.

**Hope you like the opening for Catching Fire. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So my amazing friend **LittleRedDevilKat **has a new Hunger Games story called **The Capitol's Secret**. Could you go check it out? It's REALLY amazing and really cool to read. :D Thank you! **

**I succeeded my goal! I failed my Foods class and got a 25! WHOO!**

**~Im a Skyscraper**

**Chapter 2**

When Alex arrives back to District 13 carrying food a few weeks before the 75th Hunger Games begins, including the reaping and everything that goes with it.

Alex heads into her house in time to see a football being thrown at her.

"MAX!" Alex shouts catching the ball with her left hand.

"What?" 10 year old Max asks running over. Alex tosses him the ball, "oh, thanks." Max takes off running again as 18 year old Justin walks downstairs.

"How's Kat?" Justin asks grabbing the rabbits, squirrels, and mice from Alex.

"She's good. Her 17th birthday is tomorrow and Peeta's is the day after." Alex answers. Justin and Katniss have been dating since the day of Justin's 18th birthday... 9 months ago. Alex and Peeta have been dating for 9 months and a day.

Since it is March 2nd, in 3 weeks the reaping begins.

Alex, Justin, Max and Jerry has living is District for 1 year in 3 weeks.

"That's good. Her birthday is March 3rd, Peeta's birthday is March 4th, and your birthday is March 20th and the reaping is March 23rd." Justin gives Alex a grim smile when he mentioned the reaping.

"Ya. And your birthday is June 10th and Max's birthday is July 17th."

"The Hunger Games begins April 10th and ends April 25th."

"Exactly. March to the end of April is the danger months."

"I agree." The two siblings walk into the storage that they stalk up the food. The storage is perfect temperature to keep meat fresh and to never expire... for 5 months.

"I will be hunting a lot to keep enough food for the family mostly since the retarded games is beginning soon." Alex informs Justin.

"Ok. I will join you tomorrow."

"Ok. I don't want to teach Max to hunt yet. I will, but not right now." Alex puts the berries she collected on the way home, on the berry shelf that is just outside the storage of meat. Justin closes the door of the meat storage and Alex closes the berries storage.

"I know. He deserves a chance to have a child hood."

"That we had in New York. I will start teaching him when he's 11. And we need to teach dad."

"Well, I'll teach him how to hunt, and you can teach Max." Justin wraps his left arm around Alex's shoulders as they head to the washroom to washing their hands.

~A&K~

The next day, Jerry joined Alex, Max and Justin to the forest passed the fence.

They head in secretly and Max takes Alex's hand in his right. Alex takes Jerry's left hand and leads them in the direction that she knows all too well.

"So you are teaching me how to hunt?" Jerry asks Justin as Alex and Max walk in a peaceful silence.

"Yes I will. I will teach you so your weapon will be knives. Alex will teach Max how to hunt when he turns 11." Justin answers. Jerry nods, knowing that Alex is the hunter in the family. Justin is the sub in case something happens to Alex or if she is ill.

"Here we are." Alex lets go of Jerry's and Max's hands and pulls out an arrow from the bag on her back and aims, "stay silent." Alex whispers as the guys stop walking and talking. Jerry sees a deer in front of them eating. Alex pulls the arrow back a little before letting it go.

Jerry and max watches in surprise as Alex's arrow hits the deer in the forehead.

The deer falls and Justin walks over to it. He pulls the arrow out and wipes it on the grass before handing it to Alex. Alex takes it and pulls Max and Jerry to the log, knowing Justin will come in a few minutes.

"Peeta, just tell Alex you love her!" Katniss examines as Alex raises an eyebrow amused.

"Then you tell Justin you love him!"

"What about we tell them together?"

"Fine." Alex waits for Justin to drag the deer and the four Russo's walks over.

"We love you too." Justin and Alex inform Katniss and Peeta.

Katniss and Peeta look up to see Alex making a heart with her hands smiling.

"We heard you." Alex answers their unasked question, "Katniss, Justin loves you too. Peeta, I love you too."

Katniss and Peeta both blush, surprised that they didn't hear them.

"Alex shot you guys a deer on our way." Justin smiles dragging the deer over with Peeta's help. Alex walks over to Katniss and sits down on her lap. Out of reflex, Katniss wraps her arms around Alex's waist.

"Anyway, Kat, Peeta, that's Max as you already know. And that's our dad, Jerry." Alex introduces Katniss and Peeta to Jerry, "dad, this is my best friend/sister, and Justin's girlfriend Katniss Everdeen. And this is my boyfriend and Justin's best friend Peeta Mellark."

Jerry smiles and nods at Peeta and Katniss.

"Hello, Katniss and Peeta." Jerry smiles.

"Hello sir." Jerry and Katniss shake hands then Jerry and Peeta.

"Peeta, if you ever hurt my baby girl, I will hurt you, like I know Justin will." Peeta nods.

"I know. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Peeta smiles and laces his hand through Alex's left.

"So how's your 17th birthday going so far Kat?" Alex asks Katniss.

"Better now you all are here." Katniss rests her chin on Alex's shoulder.

Neither girl likes kissing their boyfriends in front of the other, so they act normal... like siblings.

"How was school?" Peeta asks his girlfriend.

"Boring. Today was the final day until September. My guess is they are letting us learn how to hunt before the death trap." Katniss snorts beginning to laugh.

"It's for you that it is over for." Katniss tells her little sister, "for me and Peeta, it's over as well. They are giving us time to get used to hunting again. To prepare us if we are chosen."

Alex nods now understanding. For everyone who is going to school, it's going on like normal until May.

Since it is the 75th Hunger Games, only the winners of the previous 24 Games get off school. That will be; Katniss, her, Peeta and Rue.

"Have you spoken to Rue last night?" Alex asks Katniss as Peeta takes Jerry, Max and Justin out hunting.

"Yes I have. She is scared. There are only three people total that won in District 11 over the 24 years. A girl named Seeder. A guy named Chaff. And Rue herself. Rue told me that Chaff is a drunkard and is a close friend of Haymitch."

"You still have to introduce me to Haymitch. If we are picked, can you introduce me to him?" Katniss rolls her eyes knowing that she has been meaning to introduce her to Haymitch.

"Ask your dad if you can sleepover at my house tonight. Haymitch is coming over for dinner."

"Won't I get caught?"

"You did it before."

"True. Ok. You will have to come over tomorrow night though."

"Deal." Alex smiles happily knowing Jerry won't care as long as she won't get caught for trespassing.

~K&A~

That night, Alex is walking with Katniss to Katniss' house. Katniss is holding Alex's hand since they left the fence.

Katniss opens the door to the house and lets Alex in first before she goes in and closes the door.

"Mom?" Katniss calls as she and Alex takes off their boots. Katniss puts Alex's bag of clothes on her bed before leading Alex into the kitchen/dining room.

As they arrive to the kitchen, there is Prim, Katniss' mom and Haymitch. There are 5 chairs around the table, so Katniss and Alex sits down.

"Mom, you know Alex. Alex, you know my mom Angela. Haymitch, this is Alex. Alex, this is Haymitch." Haymitch smiles at Alex and kisses her cheek.

"Nice to meet you Alex. Katniss has told me a lot about you." Alex smiles.

"Kat told me a lot about you too. Mostly your amusement and how you brighten up the darkest of days." Haymitch looks at Katniss.

"I like her. She's a keeper." Katniss giggles and rolls her eyes knowing Haymitch is already slightly drunk.

"Hello Alex." Angela nods.

"Hello Mrs. Everdeen." Alex nods back nervously, "Hi Prim."

"Hey Alex." Prim grins.

The seating goes, Haymitch, Prim, Angela, Katniss and Alex.

For all of dinner, Angela was silent. Katniss, Alex, Prim and Haymitch talked nonstop, telling each other stories over the months AFTER the 74th Hunger Games.

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here in Canada is Canada Day, a holiday. So this is a special update. For those who are Canadian, HAPPY CANADA DAY!**

**Chapter 3**

Alex's 13th birthday has arrived. Alex rolls onto her stomach in her bed. Katniss slept over the night before and is currently poking Alex's side.

"No..." Alex groans slapping Katniss' hand away.

"Up." Katniss responds poking her again.

"No..."

"Now."

"No..." Katniss gets off the bed.

"Water bucket."

"N... AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alex jumps into sitting position and turns around to see Jerry, Max and Justin each with a water bucket, "whose idea was it?"

Jerry and Justin points at Max. Max raises his left hand.

"MAX!" Alex takes off running after Max and they all hear them running down the stairs. Suddenly there is a bang and a thump.

"Breakfast." Jerry smiles and walks out of Alex's room. Katniss and Justin follow holding hands while laughing.

It is a dark time but you have to admit. Alex makes it brighter.

But with Max and Alex together... it's a never dull moment.

~K&A~

In the kitchen Jerry is pulling Alex off of Max.

Max is laughing as Alex is tickling him.

"I'm done." Alex smiles as Jerry puts his only daughter on the counter.

Katniss is still not used to such a beautiful and modern house. It's 100 times better than her's. Though, District 12 is the worse off compared to all Districts.

"Kat." Katniss head snaps to Alex to see her arms crossed, "stop it and come here." Alex pats the spot next to her, frowning. Katniss leaves Justin's side and joins Alex. Once Katniss is seated next to her, Alex rests her head on her shoulder, "Stop putting your home down. It's better than other's I've seen there. Remember, Snow rebuilt this District. It was more likely worse before."

"I know. But it still amazes me." Katniss answers honestly.

"I know it does. It amazes me too. It's better than my old home in New York." Katniss wraps her left arm around Alex's waist.

"Happy 13th birthday." Katniss kisses Alex's cheek.

"Thank you sis." Alex smiles and kisses Katniss' cheek in thanks.

~A&K~

The day of the reaping has arrived. All the previous victors are sitting on stools on the right of Coin. The seating goes:

Justin, Alex, a female winner, by the name of Serenity Dragomir and a male winner, by the name of Damien Redbird.

Serenity has red hair and grey eyes. She is 39 year olds. Serenity was 15 when she won for the District.

Damien has short spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He is 32 years old. Damien was 18 when he won for the District.

"Welcome back winners of the 51st, 61st, and 74th annual Hunger Games. This year is the 75th annual Hunger Games and there are a few changes. District 11, 12 and 13 are picked to try out the new rules. District 11 is sending 2 women and one man. District 12 is sending one woman and 2 men. However, we are sending 2 women and one man." Coin sneaks a look at Alex, seeing her surprise.

Alex knows that means she and Serenity are getting sent in. Same with Rue and Katniss.

"Alex Russo, Serenity Dragomir, come on over." Alex and Serenity walks over to Coin emotionless, "Now, let's see if Damien Redbird or Justin Russo will go in."

Coin grabs a sheet of paper and opens in.

"Damien Redbird."

Damien stands up and walks over to the 13 and 39 year olds.

"Happy 75th Hunger Games. May the odds ever be in your favour."

Coin leads the three tributes into the back and onto the train, not giving them the time to say goodbye to their families, just like the year before.

~K&A~

Katniss is sitting with Haymitch and Peeta on the train, knowing the Alex will be in the games, once again. Who the other girl and guy are, she doesn't know. She knows Alex, Justin, the girl from the 51st Hunger Games and the guy from the 61st Hunger Games won, but if it's Justin or the other guy is coming, she won't know... until now.

The door slides open and Katniss sees Coin leading the three tributes. Katniss sees Alex, the older girl and older guy walk in.

"Hey Kat!" Alex waves forcing a smile.

"You shouldn't be talking to the enemy!" The girl snaps at Alex. Alex rolls her eyes and walks over to Katniss. Alex sits down on Katniss' lap and puts her feet on Peeta's and Haymitch's laps.

"You are not the boss of me Serenity. Katniss and Peeta are my best friends. You are just an outsider looking with disapproving eyes." Coin's mouth drops open fighting a laugh as Haymitch, Peeta and Katniss bursts out laughing with the unknown guy.

"Who's this guy?" Peeta asks rubbing Alex's leg gently.

"I'm Damien Redbird. I won the 61st Hunger Games. Serenity won the 51st" Damien smiles.

"Nice. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Damien nods going back into his silent stage.

"Have you seen Rue yet?" Alex asks bending her left arm like Katniss is a couch. Katniss rolls her eyes knowing Alex is trying to get herself not to be worried.

"Not yet. Seeder, Chaff and Rue are in the games since they are the only ones to fill the category. Same with me, Peeta and Haymitch." Alex nods.

"It was only luck that Justin wasn't picked." Katniss nods and kisses Alex's cheek.

"It was. But I will keep you safe just like last year." Alex grins.

"Are we going to blow up the food supplies again?" Alex asks excited. Coin shakes her head chuckling to herself knowing Alex is trying to make everyone to forget their worry.

"Maybe." Katniss smirks playing along, "hopefully this time we will not get blown out of hiding with fire and fireballs."

"Or falling flaming trees."

"Or people shooting arrows at us when we are in a tree."

"Or almost getting killed by knives or spears."

Katniss sees the fear in Alex's eyes as she remembers the bloodbath in Cornucopia last year.

"Remember Alex, I hit that bitch with the bag." Alex giggles remembering when Clove fell by the impact of the bag, and then Katniss ended up grabbing her arm and dragged her into the forest, "I will do that exact same thing to save you."

"I love you." Alex whispers wrapping her arms around Katniss' neck. Katniss hugs her back tightly.

"I love you too." Katniss kisses Alex's forehead rocking Alex back and forth.

"I hate to ruin this moment, but Alex, we have to go." Coin steps in. Alex nods and gets up.

"I'll see you three later." Alex waves.

"See ya Alex." Peeta, Haymitch and Katniss waves. Coin takes Alex's hand and the tributes and Coin heads out leaving the three tributes of District 12.

~A&K~

At 10pm, Alex is sitting in her room at the Capitol. District 13 gets half of the penthouse while District 12 gets the other. They all have to sit together for meals.

Alex lies down of the bed that she had last year, while Damien has Justin's old room.

"I can't wait until this all ends." Alex mutters to herself as she stands up and walks out of her room. She walks onto the balcony and sees Peeta, "what are you doing out here?"

Peeta looks up and smiles. He opens his arms and Alex accepts the invitation. She sits down on his lap and rests her head on his shoulder.

"I can't sleep and you obviously can't either." Peeta whispers, kissing her cheek.

"You're right. I really hate these games. I'm scared for Rue, you, Kat and Haymitch. I honestly don't care if I die; because that means you guys live." Peeta shakes his head.

"You know Katniss and I will not let you die. We will let ourselves die if it means we save you."

"Well, in 2 weeks and 3 days the Hunger Games begins. We have training for 2 weeks then in those last 2 days we get the scores and impress the Gamekeepers. Then the day before training we have interviews."

"You catch on quickly." Peeta teases.

"Well, it's called paying attention and asking very stupid questions." Alex smiles innocently back.

Peeta leans forward and the two of them kiss softly.

Alex's left hand disappears in Peeta's blonde hair while her right rests on his left shoulder.

"You know, I didn't come out here to see you two kiss. I came out here to see how my little sister and best friend are doing." They hear Katniss interrupt. They break the kiss and Alex leans back so she can see Katniss upside down.

"Nice to see you too Kat. Now why are you not sleeping?" Alex asks pretending to be innocent.

"I can ask you the same Ally." Katniss walks over and gently wraps her arms around Alex, lifting her up. Alex's legs swings over Katniss' left shoulder as she now looks down at a laughing Peeta.

Alex's hands grips Katniss' shirt as her black hair curtains her face.

"I love you." Alex says reaching for Katniss' shoulder shakily.

Katniss wraps her left arm around Alex's slim body and uses her right hand to grab Alex's hand.

She tosses Alex into the air and Alex lands in Katniss' waiting arms.

Katniss' right arm wraps around Alex's shoulders and her left wraps around Alex's knees.

"That was creepy." Alex mutters breathing heavily.

"I love you too." Katniss kisses Alex's forehead and sits down.

Katniss lays Alex down, with her head in her lap and her feet in Peeta's.

Katniss rubs Alex's stomach soothingly. Katniss feels Alex go calm immediately.

"Now what are you nervous about Alex?" Katniss asks while her left hand runs through Alex's hair.

"Well, I know for a fact that the arena will be different than the one from last year." Alex answers in a whisper.

"It will be. But you have me, Peeta and Haymitch to save you." Katniss whispers and watches as Alex's eyes begin to close.

10 minutes later, Katniss is carrying Alex to her room from last year. Peeta opens Katniss' door and closes it once she is in side. Katniss pulls the covers down and slides Alex underneath them. Katniss takes her clothes off and puts her nightgown on. She crawls into bed and turns the light off.

"Kat..?" Alex asks sleepily.

"I'm here." Katniss reassures, "you are sleeping in my room tonight."

"Good. I don't want to be alone anyway." Alex turns onto her right side and rests her head on Katniss' shoulder.

"I know." Katniss wraps both arms around the younger girl and just like that, they fall sleep peacefully.

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 4**

The next morning in the Tribute Parade and welcoming interviews, something that only happens every 25 years.

Cinna is currently helping Alex into a sparkly black dress that goes to her knees. Her ballet flats are black and sparkly. But there is an amazing twist to the outfit. The sparkles turn red.

Cinna keeps Alex's hair down but has it completely straight.

"Let's head out." Cinna smiles and takes Alex's hand.

As they head out, Cinna helps Alex onto the cart while the two older tributes get her to stand in front of them.

Slowly, the horse begins to move and begins to make its way to show them off.

Alex watches as Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch waves at the audience, she quickly begins to do the same with a forced smile.

As they arrive to the end of the road, they look up at Snow.

"Welcome to the 75th Hunger Games! Tributes, may the odds ever be in your favour!" Snow says.

Alex looks over at Katniss, before Snow began to speak. Alex and Katniss mouths 'may the odds ever be in your favour' as Snow said that part.

The two girls catch Rue's eyes, and Rue rolls her eyes giggling silently.

~K&A~

It is time for the interviews. Districts 1 to 10 are already done, now leaving the last three Districts.

"I always hated standing in lines." Alex mutters kicking the wall with her foot.

"Please welcome District 11's tribute... SEEDER!" Caesar claps his hands together as Seeder walks on stage. Rue looks behind her at Katniss and Alex, to see Alex jumping up and down in circles.

"This..." Jump, "Is..." Jump, "Boring!" Jumps in circle.

"Relax!" Alex stops and holds her arms out on both sides of her to keep her balance.

"I could pass as a drunk!" Rue and Katniss begins to laugh as Haymitch chuckles rolling his eyes and Peeta shakes his head laughing.

"Please welcome District 11's Chaff!" Chaff walks onto the stage still laughing at Alex's randomness.

"Can't they play some music out here?" Alex asks walking up to Rue, tackling her with a hug, "I missed you Rue!"

Rue giggles hugging Alex tightly.

"I missed you too Alex!" Rue smiles, "And you can pass as a drunk."

"Now, we are going to change some things up! Please welcome the winners of the 74th Hunger Games! District 11's Rue, District 12's Peeta and Katniss, and District 13's Alex!" Caesar smiles.

Rue and Alex walks on stage holding hands while Peeta and Katniss have their hands laced together, still keeping up the charade of star-crossed lovers.

The four of them takes the four seats side by side. Rue is next to Caesar, Alex is next to her, Katniss is next to Alex and Peeta is at the end, next to Katniss.

Alex and Rue crosses their ankles still holding hands.

"How do you guys like being back?" Caesar asks the four tributes.

Alex smirks.

"We get food!" Alex answers happily, even though she is terrified on the inside.

Caesar chuckles.

"Are you hyper Alex?" Caesar questions.

"Yes I am Caesar. I think I had... a little TOO MUCH sugar..." Alex looks at Caesar innocently.

"Oh my gosh..." Caesar chuckles once again, "So Rue."

Rue looks at Caesar.

"Are you 13 like Alex now?"

"Yes I am Caesar. Being a year older than last year is pretty amazing." Rue smiles.

"What about you Katniss and Peeta, how are the star-crossed lovers doing?" Caesar asks Katniss and Peeta.

The two blushes and Katniss keep her eyes locked on Alex's as she looks down.

"Well Caesar..." Peeta starts, "we are actually expecting a baby."

Alex's and Rue's mouths drop open in shock with everyone else's.

Alex keeps her eyes locked on Katniss, pretty angry.

When Alex and Rue don't know...

It's a lie.

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 5**

That night, Alex is sitting at the table eating dinner with Coin, Boggs, Cinna, Peeta, Katniss, Haymitch, Effie, Serenity and Damien.

Alex glares at her dinner in front of her and stabs the chicken.

"What's the matter Alex?" Boggs asks Alex. Alex looks up glaring at him.

"It's none of your fucking business!" Alex stands up and storms out of the eating area and slams the door of her room.

Katniss and Peeta sigh sadly.

"Maybe we should have told her..." Peeta whispers.

Katniss looks at Peeta like he is stupid.

"You JUST realised that? If I wasn't sworn to secrecy, I would have told her in a blink of an eye." Katniss glares at Peeta before getting up and walking to Alex's room.

"KATNISS!" Peeta, Effie and Haymitch calls after her.

"WHAT?" Katniss snaps turning to them.

"You cannot tell her!" Effie tells her.

"You know what Effie? Screw you!" Katniss opens the door to Alex's room and slams it close after her.

~K&A~

Katniss locks the door and turns to face Alex's bed. There is Alex crying.

"Alex..." Katniss whispers gently. She walks to Alex's bed and crawls onto the bed. She lies down next to Alex on her side.

"What do you want Katniss Everdeen?" Alex asks harshly. Alex keeps her face hidden in her pillow.

"I need to tell you something important."

"What is more important than finding out that you, my EX-best friend, are pregnant with my EX-boyfriend's baby?"

Katniss sighs already knowing Alex wouldn't take lightly to this.

"I was sworn to secrecy and I am willing to break it if you listen to what I have to say." Katniss watches Alex closely to see her moving so she is sitting up. Alex sits Indian style and faces Katniss.

"I'm listening." Alex sniffles, wiping her eyes.

"I'm not pregnant. It's to keep up that image of star-crossed lovers. Haymitch and Effie know Peeta loves you and I love Justin. They know that. We are just keeping that image to stay alive. To keep our supporters. They will support you because you mean the world to me. But the pregnancy is a lie Alex. Peeta is loyal to you. I'm loyal to Justin. I'm sorry I didn't tell you ahead of time. I was going to, trust me on that. I was, but I wasn't allowed. I just got mad at dinner, and told Effie to screw off."

Katniss looks at Alex closely to see a small smile growing but her eyes shows hurt, anger but happiness.

Alex takes a deep breath and just hugs Katniss, not saying anything. Alex hides her face in Katniss' neck; just laying there knowing Katniss would have told her if she could.

"Was Peeta going to tell me?" Alex asks quietly. Katniss bites her lip debating to lie or just tell the truth.

Truth.

"No. I think he is more afraid of Effie's and Haymitch's wrath, but for me, I just don't care." Katniss feels Alex nod.

"Effie is scary when she's mad." Katniss snorts and begins to laugh.

"Oh I know. But Coin and Boggs are worse."

"Hell ya. That's kind of obvious." Alex rolls her eyes. It is true, Coin and Boggs make Haymitch and Effie look like well behaved kittens.

~A&K~

Katniss and Alex walks out of Alex's room and to the eating area. They sit down again and begin to finish off their dinner.

When they walked in, everyone went silent.

Cinna smiles knowing that by Alex's relaxed stance and Katniss' protective older sister stance, Katniss filled Alex in on the fake pregnancy.

"Hey Cinna!" Alex smiles.

"Hey Alex!" Cinna copies Alex's happiness.

"I loved that dress. Can I take it home after the Games?" Cinna chuckles and nods.

"Of course you may. Are you excited to start the training?"

"Oh of course. I'm excited to climb the net."

Cinna chuckles remembering how Alex ran to him last year, talking all about the net.

"How do you get excited over the stupidest of things?" Serenity snarls. Alex looks at Serenity like she grew an extra head.

"I'm 13 years old and still a kid?" Alex questions. Cinna clears his throat loudly knowing Alex would snap soon.

"So Alex..." Cinna starts making Alex look at him, "how are Max, Justin and your dad?"

"They're good!" Alex smiles immediately, "Max is 10, Justin is 18 and dad is 53. None of them are happy I'm back here again, but at least dad and Max don't have to worry about me AND Justin like last year."

Cinna nods remembering how Alex told him that her father, Jerry, was still depressed over Theresa's murder. He knows Alex is just putting on a happy face, just to make their moods happy instead of upset and scared.

~K&A~

The next day, Alex, Serenity, Damien, Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch are in the training center.

Alex's hair is in a ponytail and wearing the same training outfit like last year, but obviously bigger. The number 13 is on her left shoulder of the jacket.

The 29 tributes are standing in a line, with Alex behind Haymitch. Haymitch's left hand is holding Alex's secretly, knowing this is where she begins to get a little bit scared.

Besides, she and Rue are the youngest here. Will Alex is younger then Rue by 3 months.

"Now today tributes..." The new gamemaker starts. Alex gives the new head gamemaker, Plutarch Heavensbee, and raised eyebrow.

"May I ask a question?" Alex asks raising her hand.

"I guess you may Miss Russo." Plutarch answers, nodding.

"Where is Seneca Crane?"

"He passed away a few weeks after the games ended. President Snow appointed me as the new head gamemaker."

"I recognize you from last year. Were you that guy that had fallen off stage?"

_12 year old Alex Russo is standing in a room full of judges that will be appointing who will be a big threat, and who will not be._

_Alex walks over to the bow and arrow that the gamemakers took notice that Alex is best at using._

"_Excuse me?" Alex calls. The judges go silent, "My name is Alex Russo."_

"_Nice to meet you Miss Russo. My name is Seneca Crane and this is my 2__nd__ best, Plutarch Heavensbee." Crane smiles._

"_May I begin?"_

"_Yes you may." Alex picks up the bow and arrow. She turns to the target and fires. It misses the target._

_Plutarch begins to laugh while Crane rolls his eyes at his 2__nd__ best. He knows for a fact that Alex wasn't trying._

_An arrow flies passed Crane's nose and hits the pig's nose, right next to Plutarch. Plutarch falls back and hits the ground that Alex is standing on._

_Alex begins to laugh amused that Plutarch fell off the stage._

"_Thank you for your time you little puppets." Alex runs out hoping she didn't piss anyone off._

"I... I..." Plutarch blushes.

"YOU ARE! Man that was so COOL!" Haymitch squeezes Alex's hand, secretly telling her to be quiet, "Anyway, as you were saying."

"Uhh... yes, all of you will train for the next 2 weeks. You will learn how to start a small fire, lean how to use weapons, disguise yourselves to match your surroundings and how to climb trees." Plutarch informs this, "Now let's begin."

Everyone splits up and begins to learn what they need to know. Alex quickly heads to the disguising area, and sees a man and woman from the same District... 6.

"Hello Alex." The woman greets.

"Uhh... hi?" Alex raises an eyebrow.

"You were very brave last year for a 12 year old." Alex smiles softly.

"Thank you. What are your names?"

"Just call us the Morphling siblings."

"You two are brother and sister?"

"Yes we are. Just like you and your brother Justin."

Alex nods.

"Are you both going to work together?" Alex questions as the three of them begins to do something they all find fun to do.

Everyone said Alex is a master when it comes to training, the reason why? Katniss and Gale taught Alex how to hunt; Jerry and Justin took Alex camping and taught her how to start a fire, find herbs and how to disguise yourself into your surroundings.

The one thing Alex hates... killing people.

"Yes we are." The male morphling answers.

"It's a good move. Always make an alliance beforehand." The female morphling smiles at Alex.

"Mostly when it's siblings." Alex puts in.

"Like you, Katniss, Rue, Haymitch and Peeta." The two morphlings gives Alex a knowing look.

"Katniss and I are best friends like Rue and I are. Peeta is..."

"Your secret boyfriend." The siblings smirks.

"How...?"

"We saw you two kiss a few days ago." The male morphling smiles.

"Oh..." Alex looks down blushing. The two morphlings begins to laugh, "Uhm... well, I better move on. See you later." Alex gets up and quickly moves to the spear throwing.

_Is it possible to trust them? Is it possible that they won't kill Kat, Peeta, Rue, Haymitch or me?_

**Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 6**

3 days later, Alex has been snooping out the other Tributes.

From **District 1**, they are Careers and siblings. Their names: Gloss and Cashmere.  
**District 2**: Brutus and Enobaria, also Careers.  
**District 3**: Beetee and Wiress.  
**District 4**: Finnick and Mags.  
**District 5**: unknown names.  
**District 6**: the Morphling siblings.  
**District 7**: Blight and Johanna.  
**District 8**: Woof and Cecelia.  
**District 9**: unknown names.  
**District 10**: unknown names.  
**District 11**: Chaff, Seeder and Rue.  
**District 12**: Haymitch, Peeta and Katniss.  
**District 13**: Damien, Serenity and herself.

Alex ended up liking Mags, Finnick, the Morphling siblings, Beetee, Wiress and Chaff. The others... not so much.

Alex discovered that the Careers are EXACTLY like Cato, Clove, Glimmer and Marvel.

"Who would you like to work with?" a male's voice comes out from behind her. Alex jumps and turns to see Haymitch.

"Mags, Finnick, the Morphling siblings, Beetee, Wiress and Chaff." Alex answers as Haymitch smirks.

"Finnick is my best friend." Haymitch reveals.

"Well then he's a good choice." Haymitch rolls his eyes as Alex skips over to the net. She begins to climb and walks across the top and stops. She lies down and begins to talk to Rue, who is right in front of her.

Haymitch begins to laugh as the two 13 year olds begin to have a race to get down.

Of course... it's a tie.

"Are they playing?" Haymitch turns to see Finnick.

"Yes they are." Haymitch smiles as the two girls race each other up and down the net.

"They are odd..."

"Not really. They are just trying to keep their happiness before the Games."

~A&K~

The Hunger Games arrives just a little over a week later. Alex is standing in her room waiting for Cinna to arrive.

Around 5 minutes later, the door slides open. Alex keeps staring at the ground pacing.

"Come here Alex." Alex hears Cinna tell her. Alex walks over to him, still not looking up.

Cinna puts the coat on her, and turns her. He zips up the coat and pulls one part apart, showing her, her Mockingjay pin. Alex grins and looks up.

Her mouth drops open and gasps.

"W... what happened?" Alex whispers.

"You know on how for Katniss' interview yesterday?" Cinna questions and Alex gently touches his cuts.

"The Mockingjay." Alex concludes.

"Yes. Snow did not like it."

"Are you done being punished?"

"No."

Tears fill the 13 year old's eyes.

"Can't you get away?"

"No."

"Come with me." Alex takes Cinna's hand and pulls him to the tube. They step behind it and Alex pushes a board. The board falls and there is a tunnel.

"How...?" Cinna starts.

"Go. Get away. Go to my District. Go to my house and do not leave the house. Dad, Max and Justin will take care of you."

"But how...?"

Alex smirks.

"There are advantages to making friends in the training center. There are advantages to Coin and Boggs letting me talk to Justin, Max and dad over the phone."

Cinna smiles and ducks through the gap.

"I know you; Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch and Rue will live Alex. Just stay together. If you are separated, just stay hidden. Katniss will find you. But remember, this arena is different. It's more complicated. There are different sections in it." Cinna pulls Alex to him and kisses her forehead.

"**Tribute, step in the tube in 10..."** The lady that is in control of making sure the tributes get to the arena announces.

"Ok. Thank you Cinna." Alex smiles weakly.

"**9."**

"You are smart, brave, strong and you know how to hunt." Cinna hugs Alex tightly to him.

"**8."**

"Take care of Justin, Max and dad... please?"

"**7."**

"Of course I will. They love you Alex. You are family to me."

"**6."**

"You are family to me too Cinna. I love you." Alex hugs Cinna tightly fighting back the fear that has arrived.

"**5."**

"I love you too Alex. Don't worry. They are safe with me." Cinna hugs Alex back tightly, feeling the fear enter him. Not for himself. But for Alex, Katniss, Peeta and Rue. He knows Haymitch and the other's can take care of themselves. But Katniss and Peeta are 17. Rue and Alex are only 13.

"**4."**

"Tell dad, Justin and Max that I love them."

"**3."**

"I will." Cinna feels wetness on his chest, knowing Alex is beginning to cry.

"**2."**

"Thank you. I love you Cinna." Alex pulls away and steps into the tube, wiping her tears.

"I love you too. You will win. We all will see you soon."

"**1."**

As Alex rises she watches as Cinna puts the board in place before leaving and heading to District 13.

~K&A~

Alex looks around to see that the weapons are slightly closer, but are across a lake in front of her.

_It's a good thing I took swimming lessons in Manhattan since I was 3._ Alex thinks.

She looks to her right to see Serenity and Damien. She looks to her left to see Haymitch, Katniss, Peeta and Rue.

10...

Alex takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

9...

Katniss looks at Rue, who is on her left to see fear in her eyes.

8...

'Can you swim?' Katniss mouths at Rue.

7...

Rue shakes her head.

6...

'Climb on my back and we will get across.'

5...

Rue nods and gives Katniss and thankful smile.

4...

Katniss looks at Alex to see her giving her a smile.

3...

'I can swim. I will help you get Rue across.' Alex mouths.

2...

'Thank you. I love you.' Katniss mouths back.

1...

'I love you too.' Alex mouths back.

A cannon fires and Alex runs over to Katniss as Rue runs over as well. Alex and Katniss each grabs Rue's hands and immediately gets into the water and begins to swim.

As they swim, Alex wraps her arm around Rue's waist, after telling her to get on her back. Katniss gets onto her back and begins to pull all of them to Cornucopia.

Alex looks at the land to see Peeta, Haymitch, the Morphling siblings, Serenity and Damien all swimming behind them.

Rue looks over as well in time to see Finnick help Mags swim over to land.

As they get on the land, Katniss and Alex pull Rue up.

Alex puts her hair into a ponytail after squeezing out her hair.

Haymitch arrives to Cornucopia next and Katniss helps Haymitch pull Peeta on the land.

"Get your weapons and bags." Haymitch orders them.

They all nod and quickly get their weapons.

Alex grabs a bow and two bags of arrows, two knives, two spears and three bags. She walks out from around the pyramid of weapons and to Haymitch who is helping Mags out of the water with Finnick.

Finnick grabs some weapons and Alex immediately pulls out an arrow and aims it at him.

"Don't worry Alex, Finnick is on our side." Haymitch tells Alex as Rue, Peeta and Katniss walks around and over to them.

"Let's go before they reach land." Finnick informs them. Alex looks out at the lake to see the other tributes begin to swim.

"Go!" The 7 of them runs into the jungle next to them and disappears from view.

As they climb the steep hill, Gloss and Cashmere arrives to Cornucopia as the Morphling siblings run with their weapons up the way where Alex, Rue, Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Mags and Finnick went.

Finnick turns around hearing a twig snap and the Morphling siblings come into view.

"We're not going to hurt you." The female morphling tells them. Alex looks to see the fear in both their eyes.

"They're on our side." Alex steps in.

Katniss and Rue looks down at the Cornucopia when hearing a scream.

All of them turns and sees Gloss, Cashmere, Brutus and Enobaria killing the male and female from District 5, 9, 10, Woof and Cecelia from District 8, Seeder from District 11 and Serenity from District 13.

Alex covers her mouth fighting a scream when she sees Gloss cut off Serenity's head.

"Let's go." Finnick picks Alex off the ground and they all being to run.

**Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 7**

As they slow into a walk, Finnick puts Alex on the ground.

"Do you know who didn't get killed back there?" Haymitch asks Alex as they all stop to catch their breaths.

"Uhm..." Alex breaths heavily becoming more scared, "Beetee, Wiress, they're from District 3. Blight and Johanna from District 7. Chaff, from Rue's District. And Damien from my District."

"Do you know who those four were?" Peeta asks.

"Uhh... Gloss and Cashmere are from District 1 and are Careers. Brutus and Enobaria are from District 2 and Careers as well." Alex answers as Mags pulls Alex into a surprising hug.

"You ok." Mags smiles at Alex.

"Thank you Mags." Alex whispers hugging Mags back.

Mags is an elderly lady, who only talks in half sentences because when she was in her Hunger Games, she got stabbed where her voice box is but the mutts killed the guy before Mags could have died.

"Let's sit down." Rue, Katniss, and Peeta sits down on a rock together as Haymitch and Finnick sits down together on the grass. Mags and the Morphling siblings sit down on a log. Alex tosses Haymitch a bag from passing one to Mags and the other goes to Katniss.

"The only bags in the whole pyramid." Alex informs them in a whisper.

Haymitch opens his and sees a metal bottle, rope, compass and a tap for a tree.

Mags' bag and Katniss' have the same things.

"What's the taps for?" Rue asks. Alex bites her lip and looks at her knife.

"I think I have an idea." Alex walks over to a tree and touches the soil... wet.

Alex touches the soil that they were walking on... dry.

Alex stabs the tree a few times as the rest of the alliance watches Alex amused.

Alex stabs the tree once more before water runs out of the wound.

"Bottles and tap." Katniss grabs the other two bottles and takes the three bottles and tap to Alex. Alex puts the tap in and the two girls begin to fill the bottles.

Once the bottles are filled, Mags rushes over and begins to drink the water happily. Each person drinks some water before sitting down relaxing.

~A&K~

Night time arrives, and 10 cannons go off.

Alex looks at the sky with Katniss as everyone else sleeps.

The male and female from District 5, Woof and Cecelia from District 8, male and female from District 9, male and female from District 10, Seeder from District 11, and Serenity from District 13, pictures come up.

Rue is sleeping against Katniss with Alex on the other side, resting her head on Katniss' shoulder.

A clock chimes and Katniss and Alex both count it... 12.

"Twelve? What does twelve mean?" Alex whispers.

Suddenly a crack of thunder is heard and lightning strikes. The lightning hits a nearby tree and it catches on fire.

"GET UP!" Katniss screams at the rest of the alliance as Alex, Rue and Katniss gets up. The lightning strikes again and hits the spot where the three girls were. Everyone quickly gets to their feet and begins to run into a clearing in the jungle.

"That was close." Alex whispers as Rue hugs her and Katniss.

"It's the first fucking night and this is all new." Finnick curses looking around.

"Well duh! They are trying to kill us! What do you think will happen?" Alex rolls her eyes. Finnick grabs Alex's shoulders and slams her into a tree.

"Shut the fuck up 13!" Finnick slams Alex into the tree again as Haymitch and Peeta pulls him off her. Alex slides down the tree letting tears fall. Mags pulls Alex to her and glare at Finnick.

"Asshole!" Mags shouts at Finnick while sticking up her middle finger.

"Go cool off Finnick." Haymitch pushes Finnick, "Stay away from Alex, Katniss, Rue and Peeta."

"Whatever Haymitch. I hope all of you die!" Finnick grabs his weapon, a trident, and storms off.

Haymitch sighs and rubs his forehead. His best friend hates Alex and just tried to kill her.

He turns to Mags and Alex to see their alliance all comforting Alex.

~K&A~

The next morning, Alex hears 9 chimes. She opens her eyes and sits up. There is purple fog surrounding them.

"WAKE UP!" Alex screams jumping her feet while grabbing her weapons and bags.

Everyone grabs their stuff and they take off running.

As they run up a steep hill, Alex trips and rolls back down the hill screaming.

Mags runs after Alex and pulls her up.

The fog approaches faster. Mags pushes Alex up the hill and slips.

An ear piercing scream escapes from Mags' mouth as the purple fog covers her. Alex begins to sob and runs up the hill. Katniss pulls Alex to her and lifts her off the ground.

The fog pulls away, and they all see Mags' body all bone, no skin.

"It's poison fog." Peeta whispers.

Alex buries her face in Katniss' neck, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Katniss whispers in Alex's ear, kissing her cheek.

"At least Mags doesn't have to suffer anymore." The female Morphling tells Alex, rubbing her back.

Alex sniffles already wanting the games to end, fully and completely.

~A&K~

At 3 o'clock in the afternoon, there are 3 chimes.

Everyone gathers their stuff getting ready to run... but it doesn't happen.

A cannon goes off and Blight picture comes up.

Katniss laces her's and Alex's hands together as they walk out of the jungle with Rue leading.

"STOP!" Katniss stops the group. Rue and Alex freezes in their spots.

"What?" Rue asks.

"There's... some type of shield in this area..." Katniss answers confused. Alex takes a few steps passed Rue, only to come into contact with something. Alex gets thrown backward, and lands in the bushes. Everyone runs to Alex, and discovers her not moving or breathing.

A cannon goes off and Alex's picture comes up.

"NO!" Katniss cries.

They hear running footsteps, and not even a second later, Finnick comes out of the jungle.

"Move!" Finnick pushes the Morphling siblings, Katniss, Haymitch, Peeta and Rue away and begins CPR on Alex.

Katniss sobs in Peeta's arms and Rue sobs in Haymitch's.

With one last breath, Alex begins to cough.

Katniss sighs in relief and tackles Alex with a hug after Finnick helps her sit up.

"Thank god you are ok." Katniss whispers hugging Alex tightly.

"**There has been a mistake. District 13's Alex Russo is still alive."** Plutarch announces.

~K&A~

Alex and Katniss are sitting in one tree while Haymitch and Rue are in the one next to them on the right and the Morphling siblings are in the one on the left. Finnick is one the branch below Katniss and Alex.

Two cannons go off and Chaff and Wiress pictures come up.

Alex and Katniss look at each other and recap the tributes that are still alive.

"Me, you, Rue, Haymitch, Finnick, the Morphling siblings, Peeta..." Katniss starts.

"Beetee, Johanna, Gloss, Cashmere, Brutus and Enobaria." Alex finishes.

"14 still alive." Rue concludes from her tree, as she closes her eyes.

Alex and Katniss close their own eyes, happy that 15 out of 29 are dead even though Mags let herself die to save Alex.

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 8**

In District 13, two days later, Justin, Max, Jerry and Cinna are watching the Hunger Games.

"Do you really think Alex has a chance?" Max asks the older guys.

"Alex, Katniss, Peeta, Rue and Haymitch will make it to the final 5." Cinna smiles, "I know that for a fact."

They all looks at the screen, watching Alex, Katniss and Rue all hold hands walking deeper into the jungle with Peeta, Haymitch, the Morphling siblings and Finnick.

The screen changes, showing the four Careers closing in on the alliance.

"Oh god!" Max covers his eyes and hides his face in Cinna's side. Cinna holds Max close praying for a miracle.

~A&K~

Alex hears a branch snap and turns around, getting her bow and arrow ready. Katniss immediately points her's to the left while Haymitch and Rue get their spears ready at the right, Peeta, the Morphling siblings and Finnick ready next to Alex (the female Morphling), next to Katniss (the male Morphling), and at the front.

Another branch snaps and the four Careers steps into view, two in front of Katniss and the male Morphling and two in front of Alex and the female Morphling.

"Now which one heard us coming?" Cashmere smirks pointing her sword at Alex, "Was it you 13?"

"Or you 12?" Gloss continues standing next to Cashmere.

"Which one do you want to kill Gloss and Cashmere?" Brutus asks circling the group with Enobaria joining him.

"How about... 11." Gloss chuckles as Alex and Haymitch pushes Rue into the centre to the group.

"You will not touch her!" Alex snaps as the four Careers runs at them.

Before any of them can move, they hear someone make the sound like Tarzan.

Everyone looks up to see Beetee, Johanna and Damien swing on vines.

The new three tributes land on the ground in the middle of the battle.

"You have to get through us to get to them." Damien smirks.

"Bring it on idiotic fools." Beetee chuckles getting his knives ready while the others get their weapons ready as well.

And just like that, the battle begins.

Brutus runs at Damien, while Cashmere runs at Johanna, Gloss runs at Beetee and Enobaria flees.

Johanna throws her spear at Cashmere and it cuts through Cashmere's stomach.

Gloss slits the male Morphling's throat after getting passed Beetee then flees.

Finally Brutus kills Damien before fleeing into the jungle, following Gloss and Enobaria.

Three cannons go off, and the male Morphling's, Cashmere's and Damien's pictures come up.

Everyone drops their weapons as Johanna and Beetee turns to the alliance.

"We will join your alliance and be your guards." Johanna informs them.

"So it's nine against three?" Peeta asks as Alex hugs the only Morphling left.

"Yes." Beetee nods.

Everyone nods and quickly leaves knowing to get away before the final three Careers hunt them down.

~K&A~

That night Haymitch starts a small fire to roast their lizards that Alex hunted and killed with Rue and Katniss. The three girls have the strongest bond while Peeta and Haymitch have one with Finnick.

The final Morphling, Johanna and Beetee are bonding and making a plan.

"So who do you want to kill out of the Careers?" Johanna asks.

"All of them." Beetee and Morphling answers as one.

"I don't want to kill the two 13 year olds, two 17 year olds, the guy from 12 or the guy from 4." Morphling whispers.

"I know. I would let myself die to save them." Johanna agrees.

"Me too." Beetee smiles.

"Me as well." Morphling smiles sadly.

Too bad they didn't know it may come true.

~A&K~

A week later, nothing has changed. Everyone has been staying on guard, not knowing if the Careers would come and attack them or if the Gamemakers will put a twist in.

The alliance is all sitting at the fire with their weapons in arms reach.

Suddenly, a chime is heard.

Everyone freezes.

Chime two.

Not a word is spoken.

Chime three.

The alliance picks up their weapons.

Chime four.

Finnick and Haymitch put the fire out.

Chime five.

Katniss grabs Rue's and Alex's hands

Chime six.

Silence.

The alliance waits a few minutes until they hear a cannon go off.

They look up at the sky to see Brutus' picture.

"Eee, Ooo." Rue, Alex and Katniss smiles knowing what the Gamemakers have done.

They set lose monkey muttations to draw them into the open. Just like the dog mutts last year.

"Let's go." Katniss whispers to the group. The alliance quietly heads into the jungle toward the hill. They look up seeing monkeys swinging in the trees. Peeta steps on a tree branch, causing it to snap. All the monkeys stop moving and turn to stare at them.

Each and every person freezes.

"Ahh... ahh..." Alex moves to cover her nose before sneezing.

"Eee, ooo. Eee, ooo. Eee, ooo." The 10 monkeys that were in the tree, jumps out of the trees and charges at Alex.

Katniss grabs Alex and dives to the ground while Morphling covers them. The monkeys surround the three girls as the rest of the group takes off into the jungle.

~K&A~

At District 12, Prim, Angela and Gale are watching the Games in their house, while Gale cooks dinner.

They watch as 3 cannons go off and the Morphling picture comes up... Alex's and... Katniss'.

Prim's eyes grow wide before crying in Angela's arms.

"NO!" Prim screams before getting up and running into her room.

~A&K~

At District 13, Max's, Justin's, Jerry's and Cinna's mouths drop open before tears build in their eyes.

"YOU SAID THEY WILL LIVE!" Max screams before running out.

The Russo's and Cinna lets their tears fall before seeing movement come from the Morphling's, Katniss' and Alex's dead bodies.

"MAX!" Justin shouts making Max run into the living room again from Alex's room.

"What?" Max snaps.

"Look!" Jerry points at the screen.

Max looks.

~K&A~

Katniss pushes Morphling's dead body off of her and Alex, before getting up and helping Alex to her feet.

"Are you ok?" Katniss whispers to her little sister. Alex wipes her eyes and nods.

"I just want to get out of here." Katniss nods and makes Alex climb onto her back. Katniss and Alex stays silent as they walk passed where the monkeys are playing. To their shock, there's Rue attacking like a monkey.

Rue sees Katniss and Alex and smiles.

"Eee, Eee, ooo, ooo, e, o, e, o." Rue points. The monkeys look at the two girls and leaps over. The monkeys circle the two girls and jump.

"What did you say to them?" Alex asks wiping the blood off of her cheek.

"That you two are my best friends and family. They won't harm you, Peeta, Haymitch, Finnick, Beetee or Johanna." Rue smiles, "I'm their queen."

Katniss begins to laugh as the monkeys make a path for Rue. Rue hugs Katniss tightly as Alex slips off of Katniss' back before Rue hugs her.

"I'm happy you two are safe. Now let's go. It's not safe here." Rue laces her fingers through Alex's before the three girls walk hand in hand with the monkeys around them as guards.

Alex finds this amusing. Rue controls the monkeys. Not the Gamemakers.

**Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 9**

In the middle of the jungle, there are Finnick, Haymitch, Beetee, Johanna and Peeta building a fire.

Rue leads Katniss and Alex to them as the monkeys surrounds them.

"Come take a seat." Peeta pats the spot next to him. Alex sneaks a look at Katniss, who is looking at her. Katniss knows Alex still loves Peeta but Alex already broke it off.

"Ok." Katniss agrees walking over with Alex's hand in her's. Rue moves to the cooked food and gives them to Katniss and Alex after they sit down. Katniss is sitting on Peeta's lap while Alex is sitting next to them staring at the fire.

"So Alex... how did you get rated an 11 last year?" Rue asks Alex with a smile.

"Oh that. Besides the dude falling off stage they saw my talent with the bow and climbing." Alex answers smirking at Katniss.

"I was still shocked that you made your own bow and arrows!" Alex shrugs her shoulders smiling.

"Blame Kat." Alex points at Katniss and kisses her cheek.

"Ok. So we need to make a game plan." Finnick cuts in.

"What do you have in mind?" Alex asks Finnick, being cautious of last time.

"I know where the three Careers are. They are on the other side of Cornucopia."

"Brutus, Gloss and Enobaria are powerful and smart. They could have easily made a detour campsite like Rue, Kat and I did last year."

"Before you almost drowned." Finnick smirks, "I still wish you would have."

Haymitch glares at Finnick and shakes his head.

"Go join the Careers or I will kill you here and now." Haymitch growls, narrowing his eyes. Peeta quickly gets up after Katniss does. Haymitch and Finnick get up as well. Haymitch grabs his sword and points it at Finnick keeping him away from his trident.

Peeta points his spear at Finnick both trapping him so he can't move.

"You are a good friend Finnick, but we all know that you want to kill Alex. That is NOT happening." Haymitch snaps, "Rue, Katniss, Alex, cover your eyes."

Johanna puts out the fire as Alex buries her face into Katniss' left shoulder as Rue does the same, but into her right shoulder. Katniss closes her eyes and covers the 13 year olds' ears.

Johanna covers Katniss' ears with her hands as Haymitch and Peeta both stab Finnick.

A faint cannon goes off as Johanna uncovers Katniss' ears and Alex and Rue pulls away opening their eyes at the same time Katniss does.

The three girls look up to see Finnick's picture disappearing.

"Let's move." Haymitch orders picking up his weapons while the others move over for theirs.

Haymitch picks up Finnick's trident and puts it in Finnick's hands.

"I'm sorry Finnick. But I couldn't let you kill Alex. Alex has her full life ahead of her. We are old and had our time to live. It's Alex's turn." Haymitch whispers to Finnick.

He gets up and turns to Johanna, Rue, Katniss, Peeta, Alex and Beetee.

"Let's go." The monkeys follow the group being like a protective shield surrounding them.

~K&A~

2 days later, Alex awakes to sizzling sounds. She opens her eyes to see purple poison fog surrounding them.

"Guys! Get up!" Alex shouts at them. Alex gathers her weapons as the group does the same. Peeta picks Alex up and puts her on his back as the group runs full speed into the forest. To Alex's surprise, the monkeys all got killed by the poison fog.

"Come on!" Rue shouts from in her tree, "Alex, give me your hand!" Rue reaches down with Katniss. Alex grabs Rue's and Katniss' hands while Haymitch, Johanna and Beetee grabs Peeta's hands.

The poison fog surrounds the tree that they are in, which Alex didn't see them climb either.

The poison fog begins to rise scaring not only Alex but Rue as well.

Haymitch and Peeta climb higher up with Johanna following after Beetee pushing her up. That next second, the poison fog covers Beetee completely.

Beetee lets out an ear piercing scream and once the screaming is over, the fog retreats.

"Oh god." Alex buries her face in her hands, not wanting to see Beetee's skeleton.

"We have to end this." Johanna whispers climbing down the tree with Haymitch and Peeta following, "Let's go."

Katniss helps Alex down as Rue jumps into the tree next to them and then the next.

Rue continues to jump from tree to three telling them if it's safe to follow or to stop and hide.

~A&K~

At District 12, Prim is happy that Katniss and Alex are alive and well.

"How many are left?" Prim asks Gale as Angela left to go to the market.

"Alex, the girl yours and Alex's age from 11, Catnip, Peeta, Haymitch, the girl from 7, the guy from 1 and girl and guy from 2." Gale answers.

"So 9?"

"Yes."

"Her name is Rue."

"Who?"

"The girl from 11. Her name is Rue."

"Ok." Gale nods.

Prim and Gale looks at the screen again to see Alex fall down a hill and into the Careers camp.

~K&A~

At District 13, at the same time as Prim's and Gale's talk, Max, Justin, Jerry and Cinna are talking.

"So it is 6 against 3?" Max asks.

"Yes. Alex, Rue, Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch and that girl from 7 against the Careers." Justin answers.

"Good." Max nods turning to the screen in time to see Alex fall down a hill and into the Careers camp.

~A&K~

A few minutes before, Alex, Katniss, Haymitch, Peeta, Johanna and Rue arrives to the top of the hill looking down at Brutus', Gloss' and Enobaria's camp, which is at the Cornucopia.

Alex takes a step but her foot slips on the mud, falling down the hill and into the Career's camp. Katniss and Peeta run down the hill as Gloss jumps to his feet and grabs his spear. Johanna, Rue and Haymitch runs down directly after Peeta and Katniss.

As Alex struggles to get up, fear fills her eyes as she watches the Careers advance on her.

Something invades Alex's vision and hits Brutus. Brutus falls to the ground with Peeta's spear stuck in his chest.

Katniss shoots her arrow at Gloss and it hits him in the forehead.

Haymitch and Johanna arrive, out of breath, with Rue behind them.

Two cannons are heard and Gloss' and Brutus' pictures come up.

Enobaria glares at them and throws 3 daggers at Johanna.

The daggers hits Johanna and another cannon is heard.

Johanna's picture comes up. Alex gets up and runs at Enobaria as she throws her final dagger at Alex. It skims Alex's cheek at Alex tackles her to the ground.

Alex punches Enobaria over and over and over again. Alex pulls out her knife and stabs Enobaria in the side.

Katniss and Rue both run up to Alex and pulls her off of Enobaria.

The three girls watch Enobaria smirk before her eyes roll into her head and the final cannon is heard. Enobaria's picture comes up making everyone to sigh into relief.

"So who is all left?" Alex asks in a whisper.

"You, me, Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch." Rue answers the younger girl.

"What are we going to do? We won't kill each other like they want us to." Alex questions. No one answers. Alex sees them all staring at something behind her. Alex turns around and freezes.

There are Finnick, Mags, both tributes from 5, 9, 10, the Morphling siblings, Woof, Cecelia, Serenity, Damien, Chaff, Seeder, Johanna, Blight, Beetee, Wiress, Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus and Enobaria walking to them.

The only difference is their eyes are glossed over.

To the right of them, they see Thresh, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, and Marvel.

"What?" Alex whispers as she, Haymitch, Peeta, Katniss and Rue backs up.

"ALEX!" Alex looks passed Thresh, Glimmer, Cato, Clove and Marvel to see...

"HARPER!" Alex shouts.

"ALEX! HELP ME!"

"I'M COMING HARPER!" Alex takes off running to where Harper is tied up. Alex uses her knife and stabs Glimmer and Cato, who immediately falls to the ground... dead for the second time.

Alex reaches Harper and begins to cut the rope with her knife.

"Alex! Behind you!" Harper hisses. Alex stabs Clove then Marvel once they got close enough to her.

She looks at Peeta, Haymitch, Rue and Katniss, who are killing the tributes that were brought back. The only problem?

"Where's Thresh?" Alex whispers to herself as she returns to cutting Harper lose.

"ALEX! BEHIND YOU!" Harper screams. Alex turns around in time to get stabbed by Thresh.

Katniss shoots an arrow at Thresh, who falls to the ground.

Katniss' eyes grow wide seeing Alex fall to the ground.

Katniss shoots the final dead undead tribute before the cannon is heard. Katniss freezes looking at the sky to see Alex's picture for the second... well third, time.

"NO!" Katniss runs to Alex as the girl Alex was saving begins CPR. Katniss falls to the ground on the other side of the girl, crying, "Alex!" Katniss sobs squeezing Alex's hand.

Not even a second later, they hear Alex cough.

"God. Not again." Alex complains weakly, "First is that force field thing, then there was the monkey attack, which made everyone think I died, then I did die but Harper did CPR and Kat killed Thresh. Why are the Gamemakers after me? An innocent 13 year old girl. I think they hate my randomness."

Harper and Katniss laughs through their tears.

"Harp, why are you here?"

"That Snow dude said I can come visit you for the afternoon. Obviously, since you moved we haven't spoken so I jumped on the opportunity. Then I was knocked out and I woke up here." Harper explains softly as Haymitch, Peeta and Rue walks over looking cautiously everywhere.

"He tricked you to get me killed." Alex states, "That's so like him. Ok, so I am going to change my statement a bit. The Gamemakers AND President Snow hates me. Me, an innocent 13 year old girl, who is harmless. They are clearly jealous of my randomness and my coolness."

Harper rolls her eyes at Alex's cockiness.

"I'm a turtle. I can't get up." Alex says dramatically as she tries to get up. Harper and Katniss begin to laugh with Haymitch, Rue and Peeta as Katniss helps her up.

"Are you ok?" Katniss asks Alex nervously, mostly seeing the stab wound.

"It hurts but I'm ok." Alex answers honestly. Katniss takes off her coat then t-shirt, before putting her coat on again. She ties her t-shirt around Alex, putting pressure on the wound.

"None of us around going to kill each other, so why don't they crown us all winners?" Peeta asks.

"They have something up their sleeves. They won't make the same mistake as last year." Haymitch answers growing worried for Rue, Peeta, Katniss and Alex's safety. And to add on that list. Alex's best friend Harper Finkle.

**Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 10**

And so it is down to Haymitch, Peeta, Katniss, Rue and Alex. But there is a twist. Alex's best friend from Manhattan, New York, Harper Finkle is in the arena.

Alex is sitting at the fire with Harper at the Cornucopia. Rue and Katniss are next to them and Katniss has her right arm around Alex's waist, putting pressure on the still bleeding wound. Haymitch is next to Rue and Peeta is next to Harper.

"Were those zombies?" Alex asks Haymitch, making him chuckle.

"In a way they could be. It's more corpses that the Gamemakers were controlling." Haymitch explains. Suddenly Alex trembles.

"It was creepy because Mags and Beetee were skeletons and Blight had no jaw and his eyeball was falling out of his head." Alex covers her mouth turning green, "God. I just grossed myself out."

"So, I never caught any of your names." Harper states looking at each person.

"Oh sorry. I'm Peeta Mellark." Peeta introduces, "This is Haymitch." Peeta points at Haymitch.

"I'm Rue." Rue smiles.

"And I'm Katniss Everdeen." Katniss smiles.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Alex's best friend from New York. Harper Finkle." Harper smiles.

"It's nice to meet you too." Katniss nods.

~K&A~

For the rest of the night, Katniss kept pressure on Alex's wound that has slowly stopped bleeding, leaving Alex weak and tired.

Harper stayed by Alex's side, never leaving.

As Alex sleeps in Katniss' arms, while using Harper's shoulder as a pillow, there were 3 chimes, then 9 and 12. 24 chimes total. Which no one heard.

~A&K~

Alex started to feel sick, so she opens her eyes. The fire is almost out. But that's not what scared Alex.

What scared Alex the most is the poison fog surrounding them, muttations birds above them circling and the forest around them on fire.

They're trapped.

The only safe spot is the water, but Alex knows that the Gamemakers did something to it.

Katniss awakes hearing Alex whimpering. She opens her eyes and freezes.

"GET UP!" Katniss shouts standing up and pulls Alex into her arms. Haymitch, Peeta, Rue and Harper gets up and looks around them.

"Water!" Peeta shouts and all of them run to the water. Haymitch and Peeta are the first in the water, then Katniss and Alex. Rue and Harper runs into the water last.

The poison fog advances on Rue and Harper. Only one can live.

"HARPER!" Alex screams.

Harper stops moving and grabs Rue. She picks Rue up and tosses her at Katniss and Alex.

Not even a second later, the poison fog covers Harper and Harper screams.

Katniss keeps Rue and Alex afloat as Alex cries.

The poison fog retreats and the fire and birds retreat as well.

"No..." Alex sobs. Haymitch and Peeta swim to the three girls and hug them close to them.

Something smooth touches Peeta's feet.

"What was that?" Peeta asks.

"What was what?" Haymitch asks confused.

It happens again, but to Rue.

"What was that?" Rue whispers looking around her.

Again, but to Katniss.

"We have to get to the shore." Katniss pulls Alex and Rue away from Cornucopia and to the direction of the beach, which they started on. Thank god that she and Alex still have their bow and arrows, and Rue has her knife. Haymitch still has a sword and Peeta has 3 spears left.

They all begin to the beach.

Alex looks behind her and sees a fin appear not too far away from them.

"HURRY!" Alex screams, as she ignores the pain in her side and swims faster as she and Katniss pulls Rue between them. Haymitch pulls Peeta, just a little bit ahead of them.

At the shore as Haymitch pulls Rue out of the water and Peeta pulls Katniss out, Alex trips, getting out of the water. The creature bites Alex's leg, making her scream.

Alex feels herself get pulls back into the water.

"ALEX!" Katniss shoots arrow after arrow at the creature as the creature bites Alex's leg more... breaking it.

"KATNISS!" Alex screams in pain. Alex squeezes her eyes shut as someone wraps their arms around her and three set of running feet runs and attacks the creature that Alex still does not know, nor want to look.

Finally the creature's bite decreases, letting Alex go.

"She's free!" Alex hears Rue say scared but in relief. Alex's listens to how close Rue is, and finally discovers that it is Rue that is holding her.

"Peeta, carry her to the rocks and I can help her." Haymitch orders. Alex feels herself get picked up out of Rue's arms and get set down on the rocks.

"Alex honey, open your eyes and look at me." Alex hears Katniss whisper shakily.

Alex opens her eyes and looks directly at Katniss.

Katniss puts her hands on Alex's cheeks, keeping their eyes locked.

Katniss begins to tell her about all the crazy stuff Prim's cat Buttercup has done lately before the Games.

Alex would listen and every once in a while scream when Haymitch would do something to her leg.

Alex lets tears fall as she buries her face in Katniss' coat. Alex wraps her arms tightly around Katniss as Katniss hugs her back, rubbing her back and continues to talk. Rue lets her tears fall and sits on a rock nearby, not looking at Alex's bleeding and broken leg, which the shark bit.

So just in this year's Hunger Games, Alex almost died from the force field which Finnick saved her, then Finnick himself, then the poison fog, then the monkeys, then the Careers, then the corpses and now the shark.

So 7 times. One thing is for sure. Alex is a fighter.

After Haymitch stopped the bleeding, put the bone back in place, made a splint to hold Alex's leg in place, and bandaged her leg up, Haymitch helps Peeta rest Alex against the rocks, with her back against them.

Katniss and Rue sits down on both sides of Alex and calms her to the point that Alex fell asleep, using Rue's shoulder as a pillow.

"So it is only us 5 left." Peeta states as he and Haymitch builds a fire as night arrives.

"Yup." Katniss nods placing Alex's bow and arrows next to her's.

"Then what is the point on still being here? We aren't going to kill each other and to top it off they know we all are going to save each other." Rue asks.

"Exactly. They may as well declare us as winners." Haymitch agrees.

"Is Ally ok Haymitch?" Katniss asks Haymitch after 5 minutes of silence.

"She's perfectly fine. She's in pain, which is completely normal. Plus her best friend let herself die saving Rue." Haymitch answers.

Rue closes her eyes feeling a few tears slip through her closed eyes. Alex's best friend... who has been her best friend for so long... saved her at the cost of her own life.

"Don't cry Rue." Rue hears Alex whisper, "Harper is the type of person who would save strangers at the cost of her own life. It's her nature. I would save you at the cost of my life." Rue opens her eyes and sees Alex awake and pale.

"Are you ok?" Rue asks looking at Alex's leg that is bandaged up.

"Yup. Just weak and tired, but hungry." Alex nods, "But, don't worry about Harper. Harper is happy and most likely making weird outfits. I remember this one dress that was pretty cool. She made a dress out of markers." Alex giggles, "And then there's another one out of oranges, kiwi and so many others. Every new day, was a new dress."

Rue smiles and giggles.

"She sounds like an amazing best friend." Alex nods.

"Yes she is. She and I have been best friends since we were 5 years old. 9 years. I will always be upset of her death, but I know she is in a better place and will always be in my heart. She's safe and sound." Rue nods.

"But I'm sorry I am the reason she died." Alex shakes her head.

"It's not your fault. It's Snow's. He's the one who brought her and trapped her here. He's the one who tricked her. He's the one who was trying to get me killed by saving her. I will never blame you. I blame Snow." Alex sighs, "Snow comes down to the reason of everything. He's the one who tricked my family into coming here. Yes, he did help us, but he and the Gamemakers made the Hunger Games. I may not know what happened before District 13 rebuilt or why it was destroyed, but I know it comes down to Snow. He's the reason why 23 or so kids between the ages of 12 and 18 die per year. It all falls onto Snow's shoulders."

Haymitch nods while Rue, Peeta and Katniss stares at Alex like she is a hero. She spoke her mind and connected everything to Snow so quickly and translated it so everyone who is watching, can understand.

"You are right Alex." Haymitch agrees, "And I will explain to you what happened to District 13 before you came. There was a time, just less than a year after the 61st Hunger Games. District 13 began rebelling against the Capitol. They had enough of their kids being killed in the Hunger Games, so Snow bombed them.

"When I was talking to Damien and Serenity, it turned out that everyone there went into the tunnels pretending that Snow killed everyone there. And the Capitol believed it, Snow didn't. So Snow himself went there and discovered that everyone was in hiding, so they came to a compromise. Snow will rebuild their homes if they stop rebelling. But there was another promise there, which Snow kept. If they stop rebelling, Snow will keep them from the Hunger Games until the 74th Hunger Games, giving them 13 years of peace.

"So District 13 took the power in their hands and agreed. I know many Districts are getting to the point of rebelling. The Hunger Games are getting so bad that the rules are being changed. You saw on how Rue's District, ours and yours sent 3 people in. I'm afraid it will get to the point that they will send 4 people in.

"The Capitol is losing their power. That is why you, Justin, Rue, Katniss and Peeta survived the Hunger Games last year. That is because District 13, 12, and 11 were rebelling. Outside this arena, outside the Capitol, each District is rebelling. It will get to the point, that the Districts are going to do anything they can to kill Snow. They will not care who in the Capitol will die, as long as they kill Snow."

Haymitch ends his speech and sees each teenager looking at him.

Just as Alex is about to open her mouth, Heavensbee's voice cuts in.

"**And here are the winners of the 75th Hunger Games! District 11's Rue, District 12's Haymitch, Peeta and Katniss, and finally District 13's Alex Russo!"**

Not even a second later the hovercraft appears to take them back to the Capitol and out of the arena.

**Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 11**

Alex is currently in the hospital at the Capitol. They are fixing her leg and give her stitches for her stab wound. All the doctors that have been fixing her up, have told her she is truly a fighter and their sons and daughters look up at her, Rue and Katniss.

After the doctors tells Alex that in September that she will be allowed to walk again, but until then she is on crutches.

Alex walks out of the hospital on crutches, the one thing she knows all too well because she broke her leg before, Alex heads to the penthouse where Coin and Boggs await her.

~K&A~

As Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch and Rue eat dinner together, since Rue's mentor is passed out drunk in Damien's old room, Alex hops in.

"They need to learn to give me purple crutches." Alex smirks, "I guess I can paint them..."

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Coin asks.

"Pretty good. They doped me up on meds."

Boggs chuckles and rolls his eyes at Alex's smirk.

"What did they say?" Katniss asks worried about Alex's health.

"Can't walk until September and on crutches till then. As for my side, it's fine. Just stitches." Alex answers staring at Katniss, "I am ok Kat. They said that the bite wasn't bad and the shark broke the bone. The teeth didn't hit the bone or muscle. Truthfully, my leg broke from the shark pulling me into the water."

Katniss sighs in relief.

"Thank god..." Alex hops over to her and hugs her.

"I'm fine." Alex smiles before sitting down on Katniss' lap. Katniss wraps her arms around Alex's slim waist and hugs her to her, while resting her chin on Alex's shoulder, "I'm hungry."

Alex takes the plate that Coin hands her and begins to eat. She slides Katniss' plate over a bit so Katniss can eat her own food, which she does.

All through the dinner, Alex and Rue talked about the monkeys that Rue turned into the queen of. Alex answered Rue's questions about how she survived the attack that killed the female Morphling.

At the same time as that, Coin, Boggs and Effie asked them questions and told them that Boggs is filling in for Cinna for the interview the next day.

~A&K~

After dinner, Alex and Peeta go to his room and begin to talk about their fight that they have yet sorted out.

"Look Alex, I'm sorry. I'm scared of Effie. If I wasn't scared of her, I would have told you about the plan to keep our supporters." Peeta tells Alex honestly.

Alex rolls her eyes.

"I know you would have. Truthfully, I got over it. But you blew my trust out the window. Now I'm not saying it's not impossible to gain it back, because you can. But I just need to get my life back on track again. I have to deal with Harper's death, focus on getting better, focus on getting passed the nightmares again, and just life in general." Alex answers, "Just give me a few months and we will see where we stand again."

Peeta sighs and nods.

"Ok. So are we back together but on hold, or are we single?"

Alex bites her lip looking into Peeta's green eyes. Alex feels her heart pound, and right then and there, Alex knows her answer.

"Come here." Peeta sits down next to Alex on his bed. He doesn't expect what came next.

Alex kisses him. Alex runs her fingers through his hair as her other land goes onto his shoulder. Peeta kisses Alex back and shifts so she is lying on the bed and he is hovering over her. Alex's legs hang over the edge of the bed as Peeta moves so he is straddling her small body, but of course, giving her the power of control.

Alex breaks the kiss and opens her brown eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" Alex questions with a small smile.

"Yes it does." Peeta smiles happy that he and Alex are together but on hold, "I'll help you to Katniss' room, since Rue is taking over yours."

Alex nods as Peeta helps her up and helps her to Katniss' room.

~K&A~

Alex is wearing a jean skirt with an orange, grey and white sweater and a blue and white running shoe.

"I am pleased to say that we have our returning winners from last year's Hunger Games and Haymitch from District 12! So help me applaud our winners! District 11's Rue, District 12's Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta. And finally District 13's Alex Russo!" Caesar claps his hands together.

The 5 winners walk onto the stage in the order Caesar called them in. Alex sits down next to Caesar, then Peeta, Katniss, Haymitch and Rue.

"So how do you each feel about being the winners?" Caesar asks.

"Amazed." Rue smiles wearing a purple and blue dress.

"Pleased." Haymitch gives Caesar a fake drunken smile.

"Relaxed." Katniss laces her's and Peeta's hands together.

"Happy." Peeta answers simply.

"Gifted." Alex holds her hands together on her lap with her bad casted leg outstretched.

Caesar continues to ask questions and each winner answers their opinion.

Finally the one question Alex is waiting for arrives.

"Now where does this leave each of you? Will you be living life the way you were before the Games or will it be different?"

"I will speak on behalf of all of us." Alex steps in quickly, "It's impossible to live life the way we were before the Games. It's impossible because we all have the fear something or someone will jump out of a bush and attack us. We all are scared about that. Truthfully, I'm now scared of ponds and some water sources because of that shark. I'm scared of hills and the woods because of my near death experiences. After each Hunger Games the winners will have that fear that something will happen. It just takes a while to heal and recover."

"And that is all the time we have today. Thank you to each of you for your honest answers." Caesar smiles at them as Haymitch helps Alex up and hands her, her crutches.

~A&K~

The train arrives to District 11 and Alex and Rue gives each other a hug before Rue walks out with Snow. Once Rue walks off stage, the train moves again with Snow on it.

The train arrives to District 12 and the same thing happens.

Finally the train arrives to her District. Alex walks off the train with Snow at her side.

Alex is wearing her interview outfit since they left directly after the interview to go back home.

"Congratulations Alex Russo. You are the winner of the 75th Hunger Games. The odds were truly in your favour." Snow puts a pin on Alex's dress telling them that Alex is the winner.

"Thank you President Snow." Alex forces a smile and walks off the stage.

~K&A~

Alex arrives to her house where Cinna and her family hugs her careful of her stitches and broken leg.

"Thank god you are safe." Jerry whispers.

"You were amazing!" Max grins.

"You scared each and every one of us. I'm happy you are safe and sound." Justin sighs in relief.

"The odds were truly in your favour. You pulled through so much that many wouldn't have made it through." Cinna kisses Alex's forehead.

"You mean having 7 close to death experiences?" Alex questions.

"Exactly." Cinna answers with a nod.

"Good. I'm a fighter and Snow better learn not to piss me off. Wait... he already did!"

~A&K~

That night Alex is lying in her bed watching the moon. It is 2am and Alex suddenly narrows her eyes.

"You better watch your back Snow. You sunk so low that you made yourself my number one target. I am after you now." Alex growls, "Watch your back Snow..."

**And that's the end of Catching Fire. What do you think? Please review.**


	22. Mockingjay

**Here is the beginning of Mockingjay. Which is my own version, so I'm not following the book at all.**

**Chapter 1**

"_The odds were truly in your favour. You pulled through so much that many wouldn't have made it through." Cinna kisses Alex's forehead._

"_You mean having 7 close to death experiences?" Alex questions._

"_Exactly." Cinna answers with a nod._

"_Good. I'm a fighter and Snow better learn not to piss me off. Wait... he already did!" _

_~A&K~_

_That night Alex is lying in her bed watching the moon. It is 2am and Alex suddenly narrows her eyes._

"_You better watch your back Snow. You sunk so low that you made yourself my number one target. I am after you now." Alex growls, "Watch your back Snow..."_

4 months. That's how long it has been since the 75th Hunger Games. That's how long it has been since Alex had 7 close to death experiences. That's how long it has been since Haymitch, Rue, Peeta, Katniss and herself has won the Games.

That's how long it has been since all 5 of them last spoke.

Alex is now walking normal and today, August 25th, Alex has decided to go into the forest. Justin is now 19, Max is 11. Alex is still 13 while Katniss and Peeta are still 17. In 7 months Katniss and Peeta will be 18 and Alex will be 14, while Max will have one more year before he will be in his first reaping.

Alex walks into the living room where Max is playing video games.

Alex rolls her eyes and slips on her black boots, which goes to her knees, and tucks her jeans in them. She puts on her black rain coat and grabs her bow and arrows.

Max hears the clinking of the bows and pauses his game.

"Going to see Katniss and Peeta?" Max asks turning around to face his sister.

"Yes. Would you like to come?" Alex offers walking into the kitchen to leave a note for Jerry and Justin.

"Sure." Alex nods and begins to write.

**Dad, Cinna and Justin,**

**Max and I are gone hunting. We will be fine.**

**We will be back in time for supper. I will pack us a lunch.**

**We left at 9:30am and will be back at**

Alex looks at her watch.

**5pm.**

**We love you.**

**~Alex and Max**

Alex puts her pencil on top of the note and turns to the front door where Max is putting his boots and coat on. Max grabs his knives, which are in a pouch. Max clips it around his waist and zips up his coat.

"Ready?" Alex questions grabbing two sandwiches from the fridge and puts them in zip lock bags.

"Yup." Max smiles.

"Let's go." Max opens the door and lets Alex out first, before he walks out and locks the door.

The two siblings walk down their abandon path, which Alex discovered as a shortcut.

At the fence, Max slips through before Alex follows not touching the wire.

As they walk through the forest, Alex sighs.

"I find it funny." Max starts, "Everyone in our District likes Cinna and hasn't told Snow and the rest of the Capitol that he is here."

Alex rolls her eyes with a smile.

"I know. I love that the most. But it is surprising. Cinna even has a job in the market." Alex agrees.

The two siblings walk quietly to the clearing and to their amusement, there is Katniss and Peeta. Peeta is sitting on the log with a book while Katniss is staring at the clouds.

"If I didn't know any better, you two look bored." Alex laughs seeing her best friend and boyfriend jump.

"ALEX!" Katniss runs over and tackles Alex with a hug, "Oh my god! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Alex giggles, "As you can tell, my leg is better."

Katniss lifts Alex off of the ground and spins her around.

"I'm so happy you are ok!" Alex wraps her arms around Katniss' neck, hugging her tightly.

"Can I hug her now?" Peeta whines. Katniss stops spinning Alex, putting her on the ground.

"No." Katniss narrows her eyes playfully.

"Too bad." Peeta gives Alex a hug and kisses her cheek.

To his surprise, Alex kisses his lips gently but pulling away.

"We're good by the way." Alex explains raising an eyebrow.

"Good." Peeta smiles.

"Want to hunt together?" Alex questions Peeta and Katniss.

"Ok." Max and Katniss walks next to each other while Alex and Peeta follows hand in hand.

~K&A~

Katniss' and Peeta's 18th birthdays have passed and Alex's 14th birthday arrives.

The 76th Annual Hunger Games have arrived.

Alex is standing in her 14 year old group.

"Happy 76th Annual Hunger Games! May the odds ever be in your favour." Coin announces, "This year we are sending one girl and one boy between the ages of 12 and 18."

Coin looks out at the crowd.

Alex is wearing a grey dress that goes to her knees with running shoes.

Alex takes a breath feeling a bad vibe run in circles in her stomach.

"Let's see who is going to represent District 13..." Coin's eyes locks on Alex, "Ladies first."

Coin walks over to the bowl with the girls' names. Coin sticks her hand in and pulls out a sheet. Alex closes her eyes.

"The girl who is representing District 13 is..." Coin opens it and her eyes grow wide, "Alex Russo."

Alex's eyes snaps open in shock.

Alex groans and walks out of her spot and watches at the guards, that she discovered who are called Peacekeepers, surround her.

At the stage, Alex walks up the stairs and rolls her eyes as Coin takes her hand.

"Hey Coin! How are you on this lovely history repeating day?" Alex questions with a forced smile.

"Hello again Alex." Alex sees the sadness in Coin's eyes. The same sadness that has repeated twice already... 2 years ago and last year.

"Who's going to represent the guys?"

"Let's find out shall we?" Coin walks over to the bowl filled with guys' names, and pulls one out, "The guy who is representing District 13 is..." Coin opens it, "James Smith."

A boy with blonde hair and green eyes walks forward. Alex's eyes locks on her family, who are staring at Alex in shock... for the third time since they moved to District 13.

"And here are our tributes." Coin concludes the reaping, "May the odds ever be in your favour."

~A&K~

"Why is it always me?" Alex complains as she, Coin and James walks on the train to the all too familiar carriage.

"You are that good?" Coin jokes lightly. To her surprise, Alex laughs.

"Do I get my friends in the arena with me?" Coin rolls her eyes chuckling.

"Aren't you scared?" Alex looks at James next to her.

"You spoke!" Alex states surprised, "And yes I am scared. This is my third time to being in the Hunger Games. Either my odds are not in my favour, but I have luck in the arena." Alex snorts at her little joke at the end, "Actually, Katniss saves me more than half the time."

"You must have some kind of luck in the arena because you live." James disagrees.

"Maybe. How old are you anyway?"

"17." James answers.

"I'm 14. GREAT! Don't tell me I'm going to be the youngest again!"

~K&A~

18 year old Katniss rests her feet on the table in front of her. She and another 18 year old guy; who is not Peeta, were chosen for the Hunger Games.

Suddenly the door slides open and an all too familiar voice is heard.

"I'm 14. GREAT! Don't tell me I'm going to be the youngest again!"

"You're chosen too huh?" Katniss says looking up at her little sister from District 13.

"You're chosen too huh?" Alex rolls her eyes looking at Katniss.

"Why yes I am."

"Why yes I am." Alex copies.

"Why are you copying me?"

"Why are you copying me?"

"Alex."

"Katniss." Katniss chuckles as Alex walks over to her and gives her a hug, "Our luck sucks."

"I know."

"Peeta's not here right?"

"No he is not." Katniss smiles. Alex sighs in relief.

"Good." Alex slips onto Katniss' lap, before moving so her feet are in Katniss' lap, "Do you think Rue is?"

Katniss shrugs her shoulders, personally hoping she isn't.

**Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Joey-** I HATE that Rue died. She's my favourite along with Katniss, Peeta, Prim and Gale. I even liked Foxface and Thresh. I have two other The Hunger Games/Wizards of Waverly Place stories that will be coming out. They all will be different from each other. The next one that will be coming out is called "To Hell And Back". I honestly am having a field day writing that one. I am addicted to it because I am trying to keep to the books but put it in any order I want to, yet make it my own. I am at the end of writing the Catching Fire part of it, and starting the Mockingjay part, where obviously I will make it completely my own. In that one, they are wizards and there's a twist at the beginning that involves Coin, Snow and Professor Crumbs. That's all I will say because it will spoil it. Plus The Hunger Games part of it is longer then this one's was. But Catching Fire is a faster pace because I sperate the deaths and they only have 14 days in the arena, and that's not including the bloodbath.

**Chapter 2**

"_Katniss." Katniss chuckles as Alex walks over to her and gives her a hug, "Our luck sucks."_

"_I know." _

"_Peeta's not here right?"_

"_No he is not." Katniss smiles. Alex sighs in relief._

"_Good." Alex slips onto Katniss' lap, before moving so her feet are in Katniss' lap, "Do you think Rue is?"_

_Katniss shrugs her shoulders, personally hoping she isn't._

It is the Tribute Parade, and all the tributes have already been pampered and cleaned up.

Alex's hair is in pigtails flowing down the front. She is wearing all black showing everyone she is no treat... yet.

"Ok you two." Eric Phoenix, Alex's and James' stylist, starts, "Your black dress and sweater and pants will burst into flames. It will not burn you."

Alex fights back a laugh. He's copying Cinna's work.

"Ok." Alex nods. _No one can beat out Cinna_. Alex thinks.

Alex and James climbs onto their carriage as it begins to move.

Alex hears Caesar begin to talk.

"**And here comes District 1. It's too original. Their clothes are repeats from the 74th Annual Hunger Games."**

Alex looks ahead of her to see that District 1 is dressed exactly the same as Glimmer and Marvel.

"**There's District 2! Are they trying to copy Cato and Clove?"**

Alex snorts every District besides 12 and 13 are wearing the same clothes as the 74th Hunger Games.

"**Hello District 3!"**

Everything is repeated until Alex hears Caesar let out a shocking chuckle.

"**Wow. We have three returners. There is District 11's Rue..."**

Alex's eyes widen as Katniss turns her head to see Alex's worried look.

"**District 12's Katniss Everdeen..."**

Alex sees Rue look behind her surprised to see Katniss and Alex.

"**And District 13's Alex Russo. Now the three friends have to fight each other to live. We know they will not be able to pull the same stunt as the 74th and 75th Hunger Games."**

~A&K~

It is the welcoming interviews and Alex is talking to Rue and Katniss after getting in trouble with Eric, which Alex just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"I still think Snow had something to do with this." Alex claims her argument. There is no way in hell that all three of them are pulled back into the Games. There is just no way.

"Ask Coin." Rue whispers, "Ask her if your name really came up."

"Ok." Alex looks over her right shoulder to see Coin talking to Boggs, "I'll be right back." Alex walks over to the two and pulls them both aside, out of all hearing rage of the other tributes.

"What would you like Alex?" Boggs asks.

"Was my name really drawn or did Snow threaten you?" Alex asks in a whisper.

Coin bites her lip and sighs. She looks over her shoulders and looks back at Alex.

"Your name was but Rue's and Katniss' weren't. Snow wants you killed more than ever along with Rue and Katniss. You three are the causes of the uprising of each District. Snow threatened our lives. He said 'If Katniss, Rue and Alex are not drawned, lie and make them be the tributes. I want them dead.'"

Alex's eyes soften and a smirk grows on her face.

"He won't know what hit him..." Alex chuckles evilly while coin and Boggs gives Alex a weird look.

"What?" Boggs whispers. Alex snaps out of it and looks at the two adults.

"Oh, Kat, Rue and I plan to team up like normal. We are just going to grab a bag and flee. If we are separated, we will find each other." Alex answers simply.

"We should have known." Coin shakes her head with a smile, "But Alex, do everything you can to stay alive."

Alex nods.

"I will."

"Now get in line." Alex looks at the line to see only James and her left.

"**Now please welcome, from District 13... James Smith!"** Caesar calls. James walks on as Alex walks over to where the line once was, and leans against the wall.

Alex looks at the screen and suddenly feels history repeat itself.

"**Is there a special girl back home?"** Caesar asks James.

"**No."** James shakes his head.

"**Do you have a crush?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Please don't tell me..."**

"**It's Alex Russo."**

Alex feels her heart stop and her breath get caught. Alex's eyes widen and she doesn't even feel Coin grab her arms.

"Alex! Breathe!" Coin panics. But to Alex it's faint.

After 3 minutes, Alex snaps back to reality.

"**And that was James Smith everyone!"**

Alex turns to the stairs and just as James walks down the stairs Alex starts to charge at him but Boggs wraps his arms around Alex's waist and lifts her off the ground.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Alex shouts.

"**And now. Please welcome the winner of the 74th and 75th Hunger Games... Alex Russo!"** Caesar announces.

"Get up there Alex." Coin tells Alex. Alex narrows her eyes as Boggs puts Alex on her feet. Alex fixes her black and red dress and walks up the stairs in her red running shoes, but not before glaring at James.

~K&A~

Alex is sitting on the chair looking at Caesar.

"So what is it like being back her Alex?" Caesar asks.

"Oh, it's fun because I get to see Boggs, President Coin and you again." Alex answers with a forced smile that no one, but Katniss, Rue, Boggs and Coin knows that it's fake.

"Aww, thank you." Caesar smiles, "So is there anyone special back at home?"

"No. I'm more focused on taking care of my little brother because Justin is busy with work along with dad."

Caesar nods.

"So we all saw how you reacted when you saw Rue at that Tribute Parade."

Caesar points Alex at the screen behind them. Alex looks at see a clip of her, Rue and Katniss all looking at each other shocked.

"How did you react when you saw them? Like what was going through your head?" Caesar finishes.

"Well, I saw Kat on the train ride here. And my first thought was 'Oh god we are cursed.'" Alex answers, "Then when I saw Rue I thought 'Oh seriously? We are SERIOUSLY cursed, yet lucky.'"

"Why lucky?"

"Because we get to see each other again. Even if it is a fight to the death."

Caesar nods understanding Alex's side.

"So how old are you now?"

"I'm 14."

"Are you ready to start training tomorrow?" Caesar watches as Alex immediately smiles.

"Yup! I love the training part."

"Why?"

"Because I get to climb the net!" Alex claps her hands randomly while her smile grows.

Caesar chuckles.

"And that is Alex Russo everyone!"

~A&K~

Alex walks down the stairs and her eyes lands on James like a bullet locked on target.

Before Coin and Boggs could react, Alex runs at James and punches him in the face. Boggs pulls Alex away and lifts her off the ground like she's a football.

"Stop it Alex." Coin orders in a warning voice.

Alex takes a breath, closing her eyes. Boggs feels Alex calm down and puts her back upright.

"Now Alex, violence is not the answer." Boggs tells Alex, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Ya, ya, ya. I was told." Alex rolls her eyes and looks at James, "Why did you say you like me? You have never met me before we were chosen to represent District 13."

"I pulled a Peeta ok?" James glares at Alex.

"So you were trying to make us look like 'star-crossed lovers'?"

"Yes." Alex looks at Coin with a sigh.

"What do you want us to do?" Alex asks Coin and Boggs, "You want us to do what Kat and Peeta did or..."

Coin bites her lip knowing Alex and Peeta loves each other. She doesn't want to blow it for them. But then again, this can give them supporters.

**Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 3**

"_So you were trying to make us look like 'star-crossed lovers'?"_

"_Yes." Alex looks at Coin with a sigh._

"_What do you want us to do?" Alex asks Coin and Boggs, "You want us to do what Kat and Peeta did or..."_

_Coin bites her lip knowing Alex and Peeta loves each other. She doesn't want to blow it for them. But then again, this can give them supporters._

Alex walks into the training centre and stands at the front of the line with Rue. Since Alex is smaller than Rue, Alex is in front of her. Then Katniss is behind Rue and so forth on.

Just then Plutarch walks in.

"Oh great, I get to deal with three returners." Plutarch mutters as Alex looks at him amused.

"Hello to you too Plutarch." Alex greets, "It's nice to know Rue, Kat and I are not forgotten."

Plutarch rolls his eyes knowing Alex too well.

"Welcome to the Training Centre tributes of the 76th Hunger Games!" Plutarch smiles at everyone, "I am the Head Gamemaker; Plutarch Heavensbee."

Alex raises her hand, making Plutarch sigh.

"Yes Alex?"

Alex smiles innocently at him.

"What's the arena like this year?"

"It's a cross between last year's and the year before." Plutarch answers, making Alex nod.

"Ok. So we have to hunt for the water again? Or is it the birds, monkeys, lightning or the poison fog?"

"You want me to tell you the similarities?"

"Ya."

"No." Alex rolls her eyes.

"At least I got an answer." Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"Just ignore her. Alex likes interrupting me."

"HEY!" Alex fakes hurt, "What? Am I not allowed to talk?"

"Not when people are talking." Alex rolls her eyes.

"Ya, ya, ya. Can I climb the net now?"

Plutarch ignores her.

"Now, the trainers are going to show you how to use weapons, build fires and how to climb the net, which is like a tree."

Alex mouths along with Plutarch because he said the same thing last year and Crane said the same thing her first year.

"_When I think about you, I think about seventeen  
I think about my old jeep, I think about the stars in the sky  
Funny how the melody sounds like a memory,  
Like a soundtrack to a July Saturday night.  
Springsteen._

_I bumped into you by happenstance,  
Probably wouldn't even know who I am  
But if I whispered your name I bet, still be a spark.  
Back when I was gasoline, and this old tattoo had brand new ink,  
And we didn't care what your momma thinks about your name on my arm._

Baby is it spring or is it summer,  
The guitar sound or the beat of that drummer  
You hear sometimes late at night on your radio.  
Even though you're a million miles away,  
When you hear Born In The USA,  
You relive those glory days so long ago." Alex sings.

Alex smirks seeing Plutarch's glare.

"What? It's the current song stuck in my head _Springsteen_ by Eric Church. Can I climb the net now?"

"Whatever." Plutarch rolls his eyes and walks away. Alex claps her hands together before running to the net and begins to climb.

Rue and Katniss shakes their heads laughing quietly.

_That's Alex for you_. Katniss thinks, looking up at the net to see Alex sitting on top swinging her legs.

_That's a new way to piss off Plutarch_. Rue smirks inwardly.

The two girls walk to the net and begin to climb up.

~K&A~

As Alex watches everyone train, Alex keeps a watchful eye on them.

_So the guy from 1 is amazing with the spears. The girl from 1 is like Glimmer.  
The guy and girl from 2 are replicas of Cato and Clove.  
District 3 guy and girl can be killed in the bloodbath._ Alex thinks.

"So each person is the replica of the 74th Hunger Games. Now to not follow in that path again, Kat, Rue and I cannot pull what we did then. Yes, we will team up, but we have to do it secretly." Alex whispers to herself as she sits on top of the net. She puts her elbow on her knee and rests her chin on her fist.

"What?" Alex rolls her eyes, not fazed that James climbed up and is now sitting beside her.

"This year's Hunger Games is repeating the 74th Hunger Games. The girl and guy from 1 are like Marvel and Glimmer. Marvel was amazing with spears. Glimmer was amazing with bow and arrows yet whatever was handed to her, she was good with. The girl and guy from 2 are exactly like Cato and Clove. Plus the four of them are Careers and without a doubt be forming an alliance. So that will mean they will get the guy from 3 to be their pet and kill him later on."

James looks at Alex impressed.

"So that's why you like the net. You can watch everyone and..." James starts.

"Pick out what each person is good at, which person is a treat and which one to watch out for." Alex finishes.

"What about me?" Alex looks at James from the corner of her eye.

"You are neutral. You are a threat yet not fully. You are not like the Careers, but you are near that level." Alex answers honestly.

James inwardly smirks. He knows how to kill Alex.

He knows Alex will go for the bow and arrows. He knows that's her strongest weapon. At the same time, he has been watching her closely when he watched her in the 74th and 75th Hunger Games.

What James doesn't know, Alex has a plan to screw everything over. But not screw herself, Rue or Katniss over. Just the other tributes and the Gamemakers.

~A&K~

It is the end of the training and it is the day that everyone shows the Gamemakers their stuff to get scores.

Alex is currently pacing in the hallway as James sits on the bench. Alex lifts her hand to her mouth and begins to bite her nail. She is worried on what she can do to get a good score.

"James Smith. Please come in." James gets up and walks into the room. Alex sighs and drops herself on the bench, pulling her knees to her chest.

_What am I going to do? What weapon do they want me to show? If it's the bow and arrows, how am I going to improve my skill?_

Alex doesn't even notice James walk out of the room and walk by her.

"Alex Russo. Please enter." Alex gulps and gets up. She takes a breath and walks into the room.

There Alex looks for skill/weapon she is supposed to work with.

On the stand is... a spear, a bow and 3 arrows and 2 knives.

Alex smirks inwardly.

_I can work with that_. Alex thinks.

"Alex Russo." Alex nods as the Gamemakers go silent.

"Carry on." Plutarch nods in returns.

Alex picks up the spear and looks at the single target. She pulls her arm back and throws. The spear hits the target in the chest. Alex grabs a knife and throws it next.

The forehead.

The final knife... the left eye.

Alex picks up the bow and an arrow.

The chest.

Next... forehead.

Final one... the arrow slices her first arrow down the middle.

Alex puts the bow on the stand and waves at the Gamemakers.

"See you later." And just like that, Alex walks out.

~K&A~

Boggs and Coin bursts out laughing with Katniss, James, Effie and the District 12 guy.

"I can't believe you just acted like it's an everyday thing." Effie smiles at Alex after Alex finished telling them what she did in the room with the Gamemakers.

"Well, I always put on a brave face. I was terrified in the hallway because I didn't know what they wanted me to show them. Plus I am terrified for after tomorrow. Tomorrow is the interviews then the day after we are going in the arena." Alex answers.

"**Hello everyone. Caesar here. Now we have the scores for each tribute. The lowest is 1, the highest is 12. Here we go..."** Caesar announces after everyone can see him on the TV screen. Alex moves so she is resting her head on Katniss' shoulder. Katniss wraps her arms around Alex's shoulders.

"**District 1's Steven. His score... 11."** Alex looks at Katniss.

"**District 1's Erica. Her score... 11."**

"**District 2's Dave. His score... 11"**

"**District 2's Samantha. Her score... 11."**

Alex takes a breath watching everyone's scores come on.

"**District 11's Rue. Her score... 10."** Alex raises her eyebrows with a smile.

"**District 12's Alexander. His score... 10."**

"**District 12's Katniss. Her score... 11."**

Alex claps her hands for Katniss and gives her a hug.

"Great job!" Katniss smiles.

"Thank you little sister." Katniss kisses Alex's forehead, tightening her grip around her shoulders.

"**District 13's James. His score... 11."** Alex looks at James slightly impressed yet worried.

"**Finally, District 13's Alex. Her score..."** Caesar's eyes widen in shock, **"12. No one has EVER gotten that high of a score."**

Alex's eyes widen in shock.

She looks up to see Effie's, Boggs' and Coin's eyes widen yet with big smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations Alex!"

"Thanks." Alex whispers suddenly feeling breathless.

Alex sees James and Alexander shoot her glares before getting up and leaving. As the adults leave Alex looks at Katniss.

"I'm a huge threat Kat. Everyone will be after me." Alex whispers letting her fear show. Katniss shakes her head and hugs Alex close to her.

"I will protect you like I always do and will do." Katniss promises.

"I need to talk to you privately. Rue as well." Katniss nods and gets up. She grabs Alex's hand and the two girls leave the penthouse and heads to Rue's floor, just below them.

**Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 4**

In the hallway, the two girls' crashes into the girl they were looking for.

"Rue," Alex whispers, "We need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too." Rue whispers.

"Let's go this way." Katniss cuts in, gently taking Rue's hand in her's.

The three girls walk down the hallway and at the end of the hallway, Katniss opens the door. Alex and Rue steps out on the balcony.

Alex gives Katniss a questioning look.

"First year." Katniss explains with a smile.

"Good point."

"So what do we need to talk about?" Rue asks as they sit down on the ground, looking over the city.

"This Hunger Games is a replay from our first one. The dudes from District 1 and 2 are exactly like Marvel and Cato. The girls from District 1 and 2 are exactly like Glimmer and Clove. Each and every person is like someone from the 74th. History is repeating itself." Alex informs them, "But the target is different. Kat," Alex looks at Katniss, "You used to be the target. The target changed. It's me."

Rue looks at Alex in shock.

"You're right." Rue whispers making Alex and Katniss to look at her, "You are the target this year. But just like before, we will be protecting you. You have no say in it." Alex nods with a small smile.

"I love you both." Rue and Katniss stay silent and hugs Alex tightly.

"We love you too."

~K&A~

It is the interview the night before the 76th Hunger Games begin. Everyone but Alex have gone on and Katniss and Rue are both standing in their dresses as Alex walks on in a blue dress with her hair half up and half down.

Alex sits down on her chair after giving Caesar a hug.

"So Alex..." Caesar starts as Alex looks at him with her face showing no emotion, "How did you react when you got a perfect score?"

"I was shocked. I'm used to getting an 11 like the last two years. But this year I got 12. It was unbelievable." Alex answers honestly.

Caesar nods with a smile.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Well, I'm terrified but learning everything again in the Training Centre, I'm ready. But emotion wise, no." Alex shakes her head.

"So what are you upset about?"

"I'm upset that I have to fight for my life. I'm upset that my two best friends and I are fighting against each other. And I'm upset that James and I are against each other." Alex puts on a heartbreak face like Coin told her.

That day that Alex asked what Coin wants the two of them to do, she told them to play star-crossed lovers. Just like Alex said, history is repeating itself.

"What's wrong about that?"

"Well..." Alex closes her eyes groaning inwardly, "James and I are... dating."

Caesar awws with the crowd.

"So you both are star-crossed lovers."

"I guess that's a good term for it. But boyfriend and girlfriend fighting against each other... that's not a good feeling. It hurts and is upsetting."

Caesar nods.

"Well good luck in the arena Alex. May the odds ever be in your favour." Caesar stands up and takes Alex's hand in his, "District 13's Alex Russo!"

~A&K~

That next morning, Alex is using the cell phone Coin gave her to make her phone call to her family. Coin knows she is breaking the rules, but she has taken a liking to Alex, after being stuck with her for 3 years in a row.

"Hey dad." Alex greets after Jerry picks up the phone.

"ALEX!" Jerry shouts in relief, "Are you ok?"

"Ya dad. I'm doing well." Alex smiles.

"Great job on getting a 12 honey."

"Thanks dad. I just wanted to call to say I love you."

"I love you too honey. Just keep your feet ready, heartbeat steady, keep your eyes open, and keep your aim locked, as the night goes dark. Just keep your eyes open." Alex nods knowing Jerry can't see her.

"I will daddy." Alex whispers and takes a breath, "Can you tell Max, Justin and Cinna that I love them?"

"I will baby girl. Just a heads up, we are planning something on this end that will help you, Katniss and Rue. Just stay together and take shifts. All of you survived the 74th and 75th Hunger Games. You all will survive this one."

"Are you sure?"

"We all KNOW you will. Even Peeta. And Peeta knows you and that jackass are not really together. He knows you love him, we all do. Max and Peeta are always together in the spot. They talked and Peeta spent the night last night in your room."

Alex could hear the smile on Jerry's face.

"Thank you." Alex whispers and looks at Coin to see her giving Alex the look, "Well daddy. I have to go. It's time."

"Ok. We love you."

"I love you all too."

Alex hits the end call button and hands Coin her phone. Alex feels the fear and tears arrive.

Coin puts her cell phone in her pocket before pulling Alex into a hug.

"I'm meeting you in the room where you enter the arena. I have something important to tell you there."

Alex nods letting her tears fall.

"I'll see you there."

And just like that, Alex walks to the aircraft that is taking the tributes to where the arena is held.

~K&A~

Alex walks into the room where Coin is standing with Boggs, waiting for her. Alex walks over to them and Boggs puts the coat on Alex. As he zips it up, he unbuttons and Alex looks down to see her Mockingjay pin. Alex smiles as Coin unbuttons the other side. On the other side is a pin that Coin always wears.

"It represents that you are a fighter and it gives you hope." The pin is gold and with the number 13. On the 13 is little red diamonds, "It was my mother's and I want you to have it Alex."

Alex looks up at coin shocked.

"What?" Alex whispers.

Coin puts her hands on both sides of the girl's face.

"You are keeping it plus you are going to win this."

"How are you so sure? What if my luck has finally run out?" Alex asks beginning to panic.

"Give her water Boggs."

Boggs nods and steps out of the room quickly to get Alex a glass of water.

"I want to tell you a secret Alex." Coin informs Alex. Alex looks at Coin directly, "Boggs, your father, Max, Justin, Cinna and I are going to break you, Rue and Katniss out of the arena."

"You guys are going against Snow?" Alex whispers just as Boggs walks in with a glass of water.

"Yes. There is a war raging on outside. The war is going to happen as you guys fight in the arena. All you guys have to do is stay hidden and when have to, kill. We will come get you as soon as the Districts attack the Capitol. They all know Boggs and I are on their side. They know we are not for the Games, they know we don't like Snow.

"Now all I want you to do is go into hiding and stay safe." Coin finishes strictly, "Just get a bag close to you and get out of Cornucopia."

Alex nods.

"Ok." Alex whispers feeling a little bit better. Boggs hands Alex the water with a smile.

"**10..."**

The countdown has begun as Alex drinks the water.

"**9..."**

Alex finishes the water before giving Boggs a hug.

"**8..."**

Alex turns to Coin and gives her a hug.

"Thank you." Alex whispers.

"**7..."**

"You deserve to be happy Alex. We will see you, Rue and Katniss soon." Coin smiles giving Alex a kiss on the cheek.

"**6..."**

Alex kisses Coin and Boggs both on the cheek before stepping into the tube.

"**5..."**

In the arena Alex sees Katniss next to James and Rue next to Alexander.

"**4..."**

Katniss and Rue both smiles at Alex before winking, telling her the plan is in motion.

"**3..."**

Alex takes a breath and watches the clock tick down.

"**2..."**

Alex silently prays for a miracle in her mind.

"**1..."**

As soon as the clock hits zero, Alex takes off with all the other tributes to the weapons. Alex side steps and grabs three spears and three bags before taking off into the forest.

**And so the games begin again. : )**

**Please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 5**

Alex runs into the forest sticking to the tall grass and fallen trees. Alex loses her footing for a second before rolling down a steep hill.

Alex lays there for a moment before hearing 6 cannons go off in a row.

"THIS WAY!" Alex hears a guy scream. Alex gets up with her spears and bags before diving into a nearby bush. Alex lies on her stomach watching as a group of guys from District 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8 run passed her.

"AHH!" The guy from 6 screams falling to the ground with a knife in his neck. Alex closes her eyes as the same result happens to the other 4 guys.

"I know Russo went this way." Alex hears a familiar voice growl.

Alex opens her eyes and sees James, Steven, Erica, Samantha and Dave standing in a group with Alexander.

"Let's go look for her." Dave orders and begins to walk away with the other 6 tributes following.

Alex stays still and silent for a good 10 minutes before crawling out keeping her eyes open.

5 more cannons go off.

Alex looks around her to see the arena is a replica of her first time in the arena.

She shakes her head catching on what the Gamemakers are doing. They are for sure making history repeat itself.

~K&A~

At District 13, Max, Justin, Jerry and Cinna all watch the games closely.

"Oh my god..." Max breathes, "Alex almost got caught."

"She's really good." Cinna points out, "She knows what she is doing."

"The arena is a copy of the 74th." Justin shakes his head, "Freaking hell, can't they make a new one?"

"There are more to come." A female's voice is heard. Everyone turns to see Coin and Boggs walk into the living room, "That's just the forest part. In the center of the arena is a lake with a waterfall and rapids. Across that are a marsh and all rocks."

Everyone's eyes widen.

"So they did change the arena, but is making it look like a rerun?" Jerry asks.

"Yup." Boggs nods, "Now, let's get the plan in motion. We talked to all every District's president and set a day to begin the war on the Capitol."

"When?" Cinna asks.

"When Alex, Rue and Katniss are in the final 6." Coin crosses her arms, "It may take a while, but when that happens, we get in, get them out and leave. If the other 3 want help, fine, we'll get them out. But our main focus is them."

Everyone nods with a smile.

"So we just have to wait them out?" Max asks.

"Yes. Now I want you two." Coin points to Justin and Max, "To go and get Peeta, Gale, Prim and Prim's mom Angela along with Haymitch. I want them here and STAY here. Now I'm going to give you all a heads up. Snow is coming here to get one of you Russo's to draw Alex into danger. Now, I MAY have a way to notify her, but Snow is watching everything closely. If I get caught, I will be put to death.

"Now what I want all of you to do, is get into the basement. I know Alex put food down there with Max's and Katniss' help. You all have enough food to last you all 5 months. Cinna," Coin turns to him, "I want you to set up the screen down there to watch. There are matrices down there to sleep on and everything you need.

"Do NOT come up at all until Boggs and I return. Other than that, stay hidden."

Everyone nods.

"When is he coming?" Justin asks.

"In 3 days." Boggs answers.

"Get them tomorrow and get into the basement. We will return."

And just like that Coin and Boggs leaves and heads back to the Capitol.

~A&K~

Alex arrives to the waterfall and begins to climb down the rocks to get to the rapids. As she arrives to the rapids she takes a deep breath and begins to jump across the rocks to get to the other side.

"THERE SHE IS!" Alex bites her lip and jumps from rock to rock faster yet carefully.

Not even a second later Alex slips off the rock and splashes into the river as Erica shoots an arrow at her. Alex clenches the spears to her chest as the rapids takes her away as she fights to keep her head up.

As Alex gets carried down the river, she keeps her eyes on the Careers, Alexander and James.

Right behind Alex is a rock, which Alex doesn't take notice to.

Not even a few seconds later, Alex's head crashes into the rock and Alex blacks out.

~K&A~

Alex weakly opens her eyes to see herself lying on the grass with a small unnoticeable fire next to her. She looks down at herself to see her coat off and lying on the grass near the fire drying.

"Goodie! She's up Katniss!" Alex hears Rue's voice.

Alex looks to where she heard Rue's voice, to see Rue sitting on the log at her feet, with a smile on her face.

"You gave us both a scare Alex." Alex weakly sits up, holding the back of her head. She looks across the fire to see Katniss holding a cooked squirrel.

"Sorry." Alex whispers looking down at the grass as she begins to pick at it.

"This is for you." Katniss walks around the fire and hands Alex the squirrel. Alex gives Katniss a weak smile and begins to eat.

After Alex, Rue and Katniss are done eating; Katniss lifts Alex onto her lap.

"How long was I out for?" Alex asks as she rests her head in Katniss' neck.

"A week." Rue responds as she pulls her knees to her chest.

"Who's all...?" Alex trails off nervously.

"All pairs besides District 1, 2, 7, 9, Rue, me and Alexander, you and James." Katniss answers.

"So the guy from 11 is gone?"

"Yes." Katniss nods.

"So District 1's Steven, District 1's Erica, District 2's Dave, District 2's Samantha, Alexander and James are alive?"

"Yes. And the girl and guy from 7 and girl and guy from 9."

"13 are left. 13 are killed." Rue concludes.

"We are half way there." Alex whispers feeling her eyes close. Katniss smiles weakly and strokes Alex's back, letting her fall asleep in her lap.

**Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Alex hears beeping. Getting up cautiously, Alex grabs her spear that Rue told her that she carried with the bags.

Alex walks to where the beeping is and finds herself at the rocks.

"So maybe they did change it." Alex whispers to herself. Alex steps up onto the first rock, and begins to climb up the pile of rocks to where the beeping is.

As Alex arrives to the beeping she sees the number drop from 3 to 2.

Alex eyes widen and quickly hurry to get back to the bottom.

She jumps off a rock in time to get blown. The bomb goes off while Alex is in mid-jump and the impact makes Alex get blown deep into the forest.

As Alex lies on the ground, she feels her spear piercing into her stomach. Alex's breath picks up as she looks at her stomach to see the spear sticking straight up.

Alex closes her eyes tightly as tears build up in her brown eyes. She doesn't want to scream for Katniss or Rue, because she knows that will call attention to them.

Alex fights against her better judgement and screams.

"RUE! KATNISS!"

"ALEX!" Alex hears Katniss shout and running feet.

"KATNISS! RUE!"

Alex feels herself beginning to panic and her heart begin to beat faster. Alex opens her eyes, letting tears fall.

"ALEX!" Alex looks to where her name is called by Rue and sees both girls running to her with the bags and spears.

Katniss drops to the ground at Alex's head and Rue drops to the ground on the other side of her.

"Are you feeling ok?" Rue asks letting her tears fall.

Alex looks at Rue calming her racing heart.

"My..." Alex licks her lips, "My heart is racing and my breathing is coming in short breaths."

Rue nods and begins to go in medic mode. Something she is amazing at. Rue is a healer while Katniss and Alex are the hunters.

"This is going to hurt a lot." Rue warns Alex and grabs the spear.

Alex closes her eyes tightly while Katniss covers Alex's mouth as Rue pulls the spear out.

Alex screams into Katniss' hand as Rue digs into a bag and pulls out medicine.

Rue puts it on the wound then bandages it.

Once Rue is done, Katniss lifts Alex's hand before moving so her head will rest in her lap.

"Is she ok?" Katniss asks Rue as Alex whimpers.

"Yes. The wound wasn't deep. If she didn't scream for us she would be..." Rue trails off looking at Alex closely.

Alex lifts her right hand and wipes her tears away.

"Your mom is a healer... right?" Alex asks Rue with a small smile.

"Yup." Rue grins, "Mom taught me everything she knows." Rue looks into Alex's red eyes looking for any signs of Alex not being ok. Rue was honest. If Alex didn't scream for them, she would be dead. If the spear was in any longer...

"We have to move Rue." Katniss cuts off Rue's train of thought.

"Ok." Rue gets up, picking up Alex's bag, putting it on her back with her's. Katniss has her bag on her back. Rue picks up the three spears as Katniss carefully lifts Alex into her arms. Alex wraps her arms around Katniss' neck slowly falling asleep as she and Rue walks.

~K&A~

That night, Katniss keeps Alex and Rue close to her. Alex is still asleep on her lap as Rue is hidden in her side. Last week when they found Alex in the river, Rue would stay up all night one night, and then Katniss would be awake the next night.

Last night, Rue was up all night, so it is Katniss' turn.

"Kat?" Katniss hears Alex whisper.

"Ya?" Katniss whispers.

"Are you sure I will be ok?"

"Do you really question Rue's healing power?" Katniss teases lightly, making Alex giggle softly.

"No. but what if it doesn't heal?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I'm scared." Katniss shifts Alex in her arms, so they can lock eyes.

"I know you are. Rue and I are scared too. I have to admit, the Careers are smarter than Clove, Cato, Marvel and Glimmer were. The girl from 7 is a lot like Foxface was, but the difference is Foxface was from 5, not 7." Alex rolls her red eyes.

Alex gives Katniss a small smile.

"I think they watched too much TV." Katniss laughs softly and nods.

"I agree too."

"I have something important to tell you Kat. But I'm scared the cameras will catch it. No one but Rue can know." Katniss nods and leans forward so Alex can whisper it in her ear.

Once Alex is done whispering it, Katniss grins.

"That's cool."

"What's cool?" Rue whispers rubbing sleep from her eyes. Alex immediately whispers the secret into Rue's ear, and Rue grins as well.

"That is cool." Alex nods in agreement, taking her hair out of her ponytail, letting if flow. She keeps the hair elastic on her wrist and begins to take the grass and leaves out of her hair.

"So where are we?" Alex asks.

"We are at the edge of the waterfall." Rue answers before Katniss could open her mouth.

"Why?"

"The other's are down there." Katniss points down to the river where Alex was hopping across the rocks.

"They do know they are in the open right?" Alex questions with a smirk.

"What are you planning?" Rue asks.

"Something."

Without a word Alex stands up and grabs a spear. Turns out that it is the one that almost killed her.

Alex lines up to her target and throws it.

It hits the guy from 7. Alex grabs the next one, hit the guy from 9. The final spear is thrown. It hits the girl from 9.

3 cannons are heard and the pictures of the three people Alex killed are shown.

Alex smirks seeing each person is still sleeping. No one awoke when Alex throw the spears because no one had the chance to scream.

"Are you ok?" Rue asks Alex worriedly.

"Ya." Alex nods. Katniss pulls Alex back down gently and Rue checks Alex's wound.

~A&K~

Max opens his eyes and looks around the basement. Prim and Angela are sleeping on the mattress next to his and Jerry is sleeping next to him. Justin is sleeping on the mattress at his head while Cinna is sleeping on his at his feet. There are only 4 mattresses total; so Prim and Angela are sharing and Max and Jerry.

Max looks at the TV screen to see Alex sleeping on Katniss' lap, with Katniss awake and Rue asleep.

When Alex came close to death, Max was crying. When Alex killed the 3 sleeping tributes, he was happy, because that means the faster it comes down to 6 the faster the rebelling will happen and the faster they will be able to save Alex, Katniss and Rue.

Max sits up and quickly yet quietly crawls out of bed and heads over to the couches. He sits down on one and stares at the screen. He just wants Alex home.

"They'll be home soon." Max jumps and looks up to see Prim, Katniss' little sister.

"Ya Max, Alex, Katniss and Rue will be home." Max jumps once again and looks at the other couch where Peeta was sleeping.

"I just want them home. I don't want Alex to get hurt again." Peeta and Prim watches as tears fill Max's eyes, "Alex was there for me when mom died. Justin and dad were too busy so Alex helped me. She was so focused on helping me that she didn't help herself. Alex is the one who I look up to. Not dad, not mom, not Justin. Her. I want to be like Alex. Alex is brave, smart and amazing. She puts family and friends before herself. She'd give up her life to say someone she loves."

Max lefts a few tears fall thinking of the time where he almost got kidnapped in New York, and Alex came to the rescue.

"Max, listen to me." Peeta gets up and kneels down in front of the youngest Russo, "Alex will make it through this. She knows what she is fighting for. Every year Coin asked Alex who she is fighting for. Her answer 'I am fighting to get home. I am fighting for my dad and my brother Justin. Most importantly, I'm fighting for my mom and my younger brother Max.'"

"Really?" Max whispers wiping tears away.

"Yes. I fought for my dad. Katniss fought for her mom and Prim. Alex fought for you, your mom, your dad and Justin. But mostly you and your mom. Alex knows Justin and your dad can take care of themselves. But Alex knows you need her."

"He's right."

For the third time, Max jumps. The three of them looks up to see Coin and Boggs at the basement door.

"Alex has the same answer for that question. Now, we are going early. After that stunt that Snow make the Gamemakers pull, everyone is pissed. Alex almost got killed so now we are going at it early." Coin fills them in.

"I'll take them out. You wake the rest up." Boggs tells Coin.

Coin nods as Boggs takes Max, Peeta and Prim out to the aircraft. Coin looks at Cinna, Angela, Justin and Jerry and begins to wake them up.

~K&A~

Not even a week later, Alex is fully healed. The Career alliance has not moved from their spot but Rue, Katniss and Alex has been on the move.

"While they sleep, I am going in to get a few weapons." Alex whispers to Rue and Katniss that night.

"I will be behind you. Rue, you stay here." Katniss smiles.

"Ok. I love you both." Rue whispers.

"I love you too." Alex and Katniss hugs and say to Rue at the same time.

And just like that, Alex and Katniss are on the move.

**Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 7**

At the Careers campsite, Alex and Katniss stare at each person. Once each person rolls over, Alex and Katniss begins to move in.

Katniss quietly grabs a knife for Rue and a bow and arrows for herself. Alex grabs a bow and arrows for herself as well and grabs a spear. She quietly walks over to the final person she doesn't know the name of and stabs the girl from 7.

Alex and Katniss takes off running into the woods just as a cannon goes off and the girl's picture comes up, waking everyone at the camp.

"Who killed her?" Steven asks loudly.

"Obviously the girl from 12, 13 or 11." James answers like it's obvious.

"They are killing us off one by one." Erica states.

"We have to hunt them down." Alexander points out.

"You're willing to kill your girlfriend?" Dave asks James in surprise.

"I don't want to, but to win, ya." Samantha rolls her eyes disgusted.

"One of us stands guard." Steven orders as he lays down, going back to sleep.

Dave and Samantha stays awake as the others fall asleep.

"Them dating is a lie." Dave whispers to Samantha, "I watched Russo kill that bitch."

"Why didn't she kill us as well?" Samantha whispers back.

"I don't know."

"I don't want to kill her, Everdeen or that little girl from 11. We are older than Russo and the little girl. They are 14. Everyone in this alliance is 17 and 18. James is 18, I'm 17, you're 17, Erica is 18, Steven is 18 and Alexander is 17. Everdeen is 18. It's obvious that Everdeen is their protector."

"Maybe we can play this to our advantage. I don't want to kill them either. What about when we stand guard, and Russo and Everdeen comes to kill, we can let them and just tell them we want nothing to do with this."

Samantha nods understanding where Dave is coming from.

"I like it."

"Now go to sleep, I'll watch."

"Ok." Samantha closes her eyes and uses Dave as a pillow.

~K&A~

Over at the girls' camp, Rue is standing guard waiting for Alex and Katniss to come back.

Rue hears beeping and stands up. She follows the beeping and sees a ball on a hook. Rue opens it to see a container. She takes it out and sees Alex's name on it. Rue recloses it and heads back to camp.

Back at the camp, Rue sees Alex and Katniss coming back with weapons.

"Samantha and Dave from District 2 are like us. They don't want to kill us; they just want to stay alive. When it comes to it, and when they least expect it, we will go in to kill. We won't kill those two." Katniss smiles at Rue.

"What's that?" Alex asks putting the bow and arrows down as Katniss puts her's down and passes the knife to Rue.

"Medicine." Rue smiles and hands Alex the container. Alex feels a piece of paper on the back and sits down at the fire, where it's only a glow. She flips the container over and pulls the sheet of paper off.

Alex begins to read.

"_Alex, _

_The plan stays the same, but because of the stunt Snow did to you, the war begins today._

_We are in the aircraft over the arena and know how to break through the forcefield. We are just waiting for the right time. Trust Samantha and Dave. Their parents are against Snow. Samantha and Dave are trustworthy and they are honest. They will help you._

_Coin"_

Alex opens the container to see gooey stuff to put on where she got hurt. Alex puts it on and closes the container, slipping it into her bag.

'They are watching in the aircraft above us.' Alex mouths to them.

"I'm tired." Rue pouts.

"Let's go to sleep." Alex tells them. Not even a second later, the three girls' fall asleep, all staying alert.

~A&K~

Alex's eyes snap open hearing a twig snap. When another one snaps, Alex sits up grabbing her bow and arrows. She pulls out an arrow and points it in the direction where movement is.

"They have to be close." Alex hears Erica say to the Careers.

Katniss gets up with Rue as Alex stands up. Rue quickly puts Alex's hair in a high ponytail for her getting ready with her knife.

Not even a second later each girl has their bags on as the Careers steps out of the forest and into their clearing.

"Hello girls." Steven smirks getting ready to throw his spear. Erica smirks with James and Alexander.

Rue sees Samantha and Dave take a small step back. It turns out that Alex used Dave's spear to kill that girl and Katniss took Samantha's bow and arrows. Alex ended up taking Erica's bow and arrows as the knife Katniss took belonged to Alexander.

James gets his stealth ready as Erica points her knife.

Alex glares at each person, but not Samantha or Dave.

"When I say so Rue, run." Katniss orders Rue.

Rue nods as Alex smirks suddenly.

"So James, you really want to kill your girlfriend?" Alex keeps her aim steady as Katniss does the same.

"I don't want to. But I need to." James answers.

"Really? Why do you need to?"

"To get out of here."

"Whatever. You know from the last two years, that's a lie. Sure, we would have to find a new way to break the rules, but it is possible."

The Careers looks at Alex like she is nuts.

"They changed the rules Russo. Only one person lives. The person who breaks the rules gets killed." Erica snaps.

Alex snorts and begins to chuckle, shaking her head.

"Rules are meant to be broken Erica. Kat, Rue and I always make it to the end. We normally just abandon our weapons and wait it out. My first year; Rue, Kat, Peeta, Justin and I lived. Last year it was Haymitch, Rue, Kat, Peeta and I. So obviously they are meant to be broken."

"Yet you, 11 and 12 are here again this year." Alexander narrows his eyes.

"That is because Snow is jealous of my awesomeness." Alex answers simply, "He's jealous because I am awesome and cool."

The Careers all rolls their eyes as Dave and Samantha bites back a laugh at Alex's random moment.

To everyone's shock as Steven takes a step forward, Dave cuts in.

"Guys, is there even a point to fight the three girls?" Dave asks, "I mean they are keeping you all alive. They could have killed you guys instead of the other 4. Yet they didn't."

Steven rounds on Dave and pins him to a tree.

"Are you on our side or there's?" Steven snaps.

Dave gulps and looks at Samantha, who is his sister.

"There's." Just as Steven is about to kill Dave, an arrow goes into his neck... killing him.

"Oops. My arrow slipped." Alex frowns and looks at her bow and grabs another arrow.

Erica, James and Alexander charges at Katniss and Alex as Rue flees into the forest.

Katniss fires an arrow at Erica at the same time as Alex fires one at Erica as well.

As Erica falls to the ground dead, James and Alexander stops and runs into the forest.

2 cannons are heard and Erica's and Steven's pictures come up.

Alex sighs and looks at Dave and Samantha.

"So you both are on our side?" Alex asks as Katniss looks at the two 17 year old twins.

"Yes." Samantha answers.

"Cool. Let's go get Rue." Alex begins to head the way Rue ran with Katniss next to her and Samantha and Dave following.

~K&A~

"So you both killed Erica as Alex killed Steven." Rue states after Alex and Katniss filled Rue in on what happened. The two 17 year old twins, Katniss, Rue and Alex are sitting in a tree together eating their dinner that Rue made for them.

"Yup." Alex answers popping the p.

"You are too proud of yourself." Katniss informs Alex, "You almost got killed by that spear and explosion and yet you are random."

Alex looks at Katniss with a smirk.

"That's because the Games is finally almost over. There's James and Alexander, who we are against. Then there's you, me, Rue, and the twins; by the names of Samantha and Dave. I suck at math, but that comes to 2 against 5. The total... 7."

"7 out of 26. 19 people are dead." Samantha whispers surprised.

"Yes you are right. We are in the top 7!" Alex claps her hands together as a round of applause.

"You know Russo. In the darkest of times, you still find a way to be random." Dave gives Alex a tiny smile.

"Why thank you. After doing this for 3 years in a row, I have to find a way to be random. Like when we were under attack by the dead undead corpses. Like when I was stabbed by Thresh and Kat killed him..." Alex gets cut off when Katniss slaps her in the head gently, "What was that for?"

"For getting yourself killed that day." Katniss answers.

Alex begins to laugh.

"Hey I killed the corpses that were in my way. It's not my fault that Thresh turned into a ninja and appears out of nowhere."

"She has a point Katniss." Rue agrees with Alex.

"I still hate that shark..." Alex mumbles in a growl as she narrows her eyes.

"You do know that shark is dead right?" Samantha asks.

"Yes I do. It doesn't mean that I get to still hate him. He's a royal jackass." Alex continues to mumble to herself incoherently about the shark that broke her leg the year before.

While Alex mumbles Katniss, Rue, Samantha and Dave talks about ways to save themselves, yet kill Alexander and James.

**Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! This is the second last chapter. Don't forget to check out my new Hunger Games/Wizards of Waverly Place story! It is called "To Hell And Back" here's the link:**

**/s/8379913/1/To_Hell_And_Back**

**Chapter 8**

Alex drags her feet sleepily as Katniss holds her hand. The 5 teenagers are walking in the forest back to Cornucopia to see James and Alexander's campsite. The two boys are sitting at their fire as the 4 girls and guy steps into the open.

Alex wipes sleep from her eyes and glares at the two guys who are now standing, facing them.

"Good morning." Alex waves and tilts her head to the right, "Are you both playing cards?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alexander asks.

"Lack of sleep." Alex answers, "It is what you get for being in this arena."

Suddenly everything goes dark. Ales feels Katniss tighten her grip on her hand as they hear barking in a distance making Alex groan.

"Stupid mutts." Alex mutters.

The barking gets louder as the 7 teenagers runs to the Cornucopia and climbs on top of it.

James and Alexander stands on one side as Dave and Samantha climbs up before pulling Rue up. Rue has her knife pointed at the two boys as the twins pull Alex up. Once Alex is up, she has her bow and arrow pointed at the boys.

As Katniss climbs up the mutts arrive. The twins pull Katniss up quickly just as the mutts jump to bite her.

"Déjà vu much." Alex sighs, "Do the Gamemakers have nothing better to do?"

"Are you going to kill us _girlfriend_?" James asks Alex smirking.

"You know I can _boyfriend_." Alex smirks in return, "But I will be nice. When the two of you attack us, I will not hesitate."

Alex moves to the other side of the Cornucopia with Katniss and Rue following with the twins. The 5 of them sits in a circle with Alex, Katniss and Rue facing the two boys.

James and Alexander sit down where they were standing and begin to plan a way to kill the 5 teenagers.

"I still say..." Alex looks at the ground to see 20 mutts, "They sent more mutts then our first year. In our first year there was what... 4ish?" Alex looks at the group again, "This year it's 20. Well who knows how many are over on the guys' side? But on our side are 20."

"What do you think the guys over there are doing?" Samantha asks.

"Planning our deaths?" Alex offers, "It's a very high chance. But we are ready for when the time comes."

All of a sudden Alex yawns as the ground begins to shake. Alex's eyes dart around the forest surrounding them to see trees falling.

"What the fuck?"

"Alexandra." Katniss says strictly.

Alex looks at her.

"Sorry mommy." Katniss shakes her head and looks to the left where the trees are falling, as Rue and Dave looks to the right and Samantha looks ahead where Alex and Katniss are sitting.

As the group is sidetracked, James and Alexander use it to their advantage. The two guys charges at the group, but they don't see the 3 returners get their weapons.

Alex fires an arrow with Katniss and they hit Alexander. Alexander screams as he falls off the Cornucopia and lands on the ground. The mutts immediately begin to attack him.

James stabs Dave, killing him quickly then Samantha. Rue stabs James in the side just as he stabs Rue in the arm. Alex and Katniss each shoot another arrow and both watch him fall off the Cornucopia.

"Alex! Katniss!" Rue cries. Both girls look at Rue and quickly begin to help her.

4 cannons are heard and Alexander's, Dave's, Samantha's and James' pictures come up.

As Katniss helps Rue, Alex pushes Dave's and Samantha's bodies off the Cornucopia so the mutts can have them as a treat.

The ground begins to shake more, making Alex to look at the forest to see bears, crocodiles, and gorilla muttations.

Alex's mouth drops open to see thousands of them.

"Uhh... Kat? Rue?" Alex whispers backing up to the two girls.

"What?" Katniss and Rue asks after Katniss bandaged Rue's arm.

"That." Alex points at where all the muttations are coming from.

Katniss' and Rue's mouths drop open just as the bears begin to climb up onto the Cornucopia.

Katniss grabs Alex's arm getting up. Rue gets up as the three girls head to the center.

The girls stand back to back with their weapons ready.

As the bears climb, Alex and Katniss shoot them down.

Not even a second later a light spots on them and the hovercraft arrives. The girls look up as a rope ladder drops down to them. Alex and Katniss continue to shoot the bears as Rue climbs up.

Alex and Katniss runs out of arrows once Rue gets to the top. 5 bears climb up at a time as Alex and Katniss quickly climb up the ladder together. The hovercraft flies off with the two girls still climbing up.

In the hovercraft Alex and Katniss climbs through the door and gets to their feet in time to get tackled by Max and Prim.

The door closes as Jerry, Justin, Cinna, Angela and Peeta smiles at them and joins the hug with Katniss, Alex and Rue in the middle.

"Where's Coin and Boggs?" Alex asks after the hug ends.

"Who do you think is driving the hovercraft?" Justin asks his little sister before kissing Katniss. Before Alex runs off, Peeta pulls Alex into a kiss.

Once the kiss breaks, Alex kisses Peeta's cheek before running to the front of the hovercraft to tackle Boggs and Coin with a hug.

~K&A~

Alex looks out the window to see the Capitol city on fire. People on both sides are dying and love ones are crying over their fallen.

The hovercraft lands and Max, Justin, Jerry, Alex, Peeta, Angela, Prim, Katniss, Rue, Cinna, Coin and Boggs climbs off the hovercraft and all fighting stops.

Everyone stops and stares at the three survivors.

They all stare as Coin leads the group to the palace where Snow it tied up.

In the palace Boggs hands Alex a bow and arrow. Alex takes the two as Boggs hands a bow and arrow to Katniss, which she takes.

As they arrive to the room where Snow is, the two girls glares at him as Rue gets hugged by Jerry. Rue buries her face knowing Alex and Katniss are going to kill Snow, but first... answers.

"Ahh, Alex, Katniss. I should have known you two are both in charge of the rebelling." Snow smirks sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, tied up.

"Actually we are not in charge." Katniss answers narrowing her eyes slightly more.

"How can I be in charge if I'm only 14?" Alex tilts her head to the left looking at Snow, "Plus we were in the arena again thanks to you."

"I do not know what you are talking about." Snow looks at Alex.

"Oh really. We know for a fact Kat and Rue were not drawn. I was. But they weren't. Plus it's a bit obvious since it's impossible for 3 returners to be in the Hunger Games for a third time."

Snow rolls his eyes.

"Ok. You caught me. I was hoping the three of you would die."

Alex snorts and begins to laugh.

"It's just too amusing that you think all three of us would die. After the second time, I thought you would have learned your lesson. Now we want answers."

"What's the questions?"

"Why did you make us go into the games again?" Katniss asks.

"You three girls are the reason why the rebelling has started up." Snow answers simply.

"How?" Rue asks looking at him.

"Crane let all of you to live the first time. Then all of you survived the second. Now the three of you survived this one."

"Well, we weren't going to kill each other in the 74th. Last year, we weren't going to kill each other. And as for this year, we were broke out and to top it off, all of us would have died, which is what you wanted to happen." Alex points out.

"Whatever." Snow rolls his eyes as Rue buries her face in Jerry's chest and Jerry covers her ears.

"May I?" Alex asks them pointing to her weapon and looking at Coin, Boggs and Jerry, "After all, he's the cause why Harper is dead."

The three adults nods and Alex shots Snow with her arrow... straight in the forehead. Katniss does as well, and her's hits him in the chest.

If they were in the arena... a cannon would be heard and snow's picture would be shown.

**Please review and this story is almost over! : ) Do not worry, I have 2 more WOWP/THG stories on the way.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter. Don't forget to check out my new Hunger Games/Wizards of Waverly Place story! It is called "To Hell And Back" here's the link:**

**/s/8379913/1/To_Hell_And_Back**

**Chapter 9**

20 year old Alex Russo-Mellark is sitting in her home with her 24 year old husband Peeta Mellark.

The Hunger Games is completely over and Coin is now the President of all the Districts. Boggs is her second in command and a year after Snow was killed by Alex and Katniss; Coin gave all the Districts a choice to shut down the Hunger Games completely or make the Capitol children to do it. Everyone said they don't want it. No one wants to see children to fight to the death.

Coin is giving money to each District and sending workers to fix up all homes. Since District 13 is all new, Coin is giving them food so no one has to struggle. Coin is cleaning up Panem after Snow's mistake.

"MOMMY!" 5 year old Zoey Mellark shouts running into their home in District 13.

"ZOEY!" Alex mocks Zoey as Peeta laughs, picking Zoey up off the floor. A year after the Hunger Games, Alex was 15 and gave birth to Zoey, on her birthday. So it's easy for Peeta to remember their birthdays, same day after all.

"Mommy, here." Zoey hands Alex envelopes, clearly its mail. Alex looks at them to see one is from Zoey's school, one is from Cinna, who works back at the Capitol, and the other one is from Coin.

Alex opens the one from Coin.

"**Dear Alex, Peeta and Zoey,**

**Today I am writing to you to inform you that Boggs and I are getting married this weekend and will like you to come. **

**Alex, my offer still stands. You are welcomed to move to the Capitol so you can be closer to your family.**

**I obviously know your family are living in the Capitol. They all are living here at the palace. Talk it over with Zoey and Peeta.**

**Love,**

**Coin**"

Alex rolls her eyes and passes the letter to Peeta, so he can read it. Alex opens the one from Cinna.

"_Alex and Peeta,_

_How is little Zoey? Are you sure you guys will not be moving to the Capitol to be closer to the family? As you know, Katniss and Justin are married. Well... they have been married for 6 years._

_I'm sorry to remind you, but this weekend Coin and Boggs are getting married and it is the tribute day for all the children who have died in the Hunger Games._

_Are you coming?_

_Cinna_"

Alex takes a breath. Boggs and Coin have been engaged for 2 years now and they are finally getting married.

Jerry ended up passing away 2 years after Alex's wedding 5 years ago. Many people have been rushing to start families and getting married, now that they do not have to live in fear of losing their kids in the Hunger Games.

Justin and Katniss have twins who are 5 years old and they live in the palace. Max and Rue are dating and Max is 17 years old and gets made fun of for dating Rue, but has gained lots of respect. They both live in the palace as well.

Haymitch obviously lives in the palace as well, and is still a drunk... but not as bad now.

Alex didn't want to live in the palace because she didn't want to be reminded that is where she and Katniss killed Snow.

When Jerry passed away when Alex was 17, Max was 14 and Justin was 24; Cinna adopted Alex and Max. Obviously, no one changed their last name; they want to keep the Russo line going.

But by law, Cinna is their dad.

"So what do you want to do?" Peeta asks his wife.

Alex sighs and closes her eyes. Her heart is telling her that the Capitol is her home. Her mind is telling her otherwise.

"What do you want to do Zoey? Would you like to live in the palace with Aunt Rue, Uncle Max, Uncle Justin, Aunt Katniss, Grandpa Cinna, your godmother Coin and godfather Boggs? Or would you like to live here?" Alex asks her daughter, who has brown eyes and brunette hair. Her hair is lighter then Alex's black hair, but yet not blonde.

"PALACE!" Zoey cheers with a smile on her face.

"That answers our question." Alex forces a smile.

~A&K~

That night, Alex sits on her's and Peeta's bed as Peeta reads Zoey her bedtime story. Alex buries her face in her knees and wraps her arms around her legs. Alex wouldn't leave District 13 since Jerry died. She lost contact with everyone. Peeta was the one that kept the contact. Alex hasn't spoken to her brothers, brother's girlfriend or her sister-in-law.

"Hey." Peeta whispers crawling into bed.

"She's asleep?" Alex questions, making Peeta nod.

"Yup." Peeta wraps his arms around Alex and lets her bury her face into his neck, "They know you love them. They know why you haven't spoken to them."

"Dad died saving Justin. Plutarch killed dad. He killed dad trying to kill Justin. Dad saved Justin. Dad died in the palace that night. I... I... I can't go back there. I'm listening to my heart because of Zoey. I... I wouldn't go back. I just can't." Alex begins to sob as Peeta whispers soothing words in her ear while rubbing her back.

"Daddy? Why's Mommy crying?" Zoey's voice breaks the comforting moment.

"Mommy is just sad honey." Peeta answers, "Come join the hug."

Alex doesn't have to see Zoey running to the bed, because she hears Zoey's feet running across the floor. Zoey climbs onto the bed and hugs Alex tightly. Alex wraps her left arm around Zoey, hugging her close. Peeta removes his right arm and wraps it around both girls.

And just like that, the family falls asleep laying down in that position.

~K&A~

Alex holds onto Zoey's hand a few weeks later. The Mellark family walks into the palace in the Capitol and there are Cinna, Coin, Boggs, Katniss, Justin, Max, Rue, Prim, Angela, and Katniss' and Justin's twins, son and daughter, Tyler Smith Russo and Lillian Brooke Russo, standing in the entrance hall.

Alex stops short making Zoey and Peeta stop as well.

"Mommy?" Zoey whispers questioning.

"Just wait Zo." Peeta whispers in return. Peeta and Zoey both watches quietly as Alex takes a breath and lets go of Zoey's hand. Not even a second later, Alex is running full speed to Justin. She jumps into his arms crying as he spins her around.

Katniss smiles knowing Alex was hit with a flashback a little bit before. She even knows with all of their help, Alex will recover. It will take time, but not impossible for her to heal.

She just needs her full family.

Cinna,  
Justin,  
Katniss herself,  
Rue,  
Max,  
Peeta,  
Zoey,  
Tyler,  
Lillian,  
Boggs,  
Coin,  
Angela,  
Prim

And finally...

Just knowing that Harper, Jerry and Theresa are happy and watching down on them where they are.

**And that's the end. What do you think? Please review.**


End file.
